We Found Love
by FFLoverLaura
Summary: Bella and Edward were caught in a whirlwind of extreme pleasure and ecstasy. Is it love or just lust? E&B. All Human. Rate M for Language, Lemons, Drug Use.
1. Chapter 1

**We Found Love**

**A/N: Hi! I had a little plot bunny hit me and I was eager to get it started. :-) Let me know what you think!**

**Summary: Bella and Edward were caught in a whirlwind of extreme pleasure and ecstasy. Is it love or just lust? E&B. All Human. Rate M for Language and Lemons.**

**Loosely based off of the song "We Found Love" by Rihanna.**

_**[Narration:]**_  
><em><strong>It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>You almost feel ashamed<strong>_  
><em><strong>That someone could be that important<strong>_  
><em><strong>That without them, you feel like nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one will ever understand how much it hurts<strong>_  
><em><strong>You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when it's over, and it's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back<strong>_  
><em><strong>So that you could have the good<strong>_

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_  
><em><strong>Now we're standing side by side<strong>_  
><em><strong>As your shadow crosses mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>What it takes to come alive<strong>_

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_  
><em><strong>But I've gotta let it go<strong>_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_

_**Shine a light through an open door**_  
><em><strong>Love a life I will divide<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn away 'cause I need you more<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<strong>_

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_  
><em><strong>But I've gotta let it go<strong>_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_  
><em><strong>Now we're standing side by side<strong>_  
><em><strong>As your shadow crosses mine<strong>_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I thought we had a good thing. I mean, damn, we were having the time of our life. Nothing could stop us; no one could measure up to us. At least to us, that's what it seemed like. We were running the streets that year…using, selling, fucking. I loved, or thought, I loved him and it…everything we did. He had the bad boy look, but he made it look oh so good.

It was all so fast and so consuming. It took over _every single aspect_ of my life and body, pulled me into this wonderland of pleasure and ecstasy. I never wanted to let it go. E gave me my first piercing the very first night we met. He pierced my left nipple, and when I asked why only one, he was quick to latch his mouth onto my right nipple and it exploded from there.

Lust.

Joy.

All consuming need.

Most intense orgasms ever.

Thickest, most beautiful cock ever.

Carefree.

Passion.

Fun.

Beautiful.

Ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for joining me! :) So, here is another because I love you guys. Thanks for the love and reviews! Your support means the world to me!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>When They Met<em>**

BPOV

I walked into Southside Ink on a mission. My mission was to get something, anything pierced, just to defy the fuckheaded asshole Jacob who thinks he can tell me how and what to do with my body. Who the fuck does he think he is?

I huff out a breath and look around.

I've been in here before. I had gotten my belly button pierced for my sixteenth birthday.

I roll my eyes to myself, because that is what brought up the argument between Jacob and me to begin with. I hadn't worn my belly button ring the whole time we had been together, because it was in the winter. I don't like wearing it in the winter because it's cold. To make a long story short, he hated it. Thought it was a disgusting thing to do to your body. We obviously had very different ideas and I smacked him across the face and walked out.

Thank god I did.

Asshole had a small dick anyway.

I shake my head and walk up to the front counter. Then I stop dead in my tracks at what I see in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) Let me know!<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad to have you guys along for the ride. Thank you for giving me a chance! :) To answer some questions, yes, this is a drabble. I am not 100% sure on how often I will be able to update, lets hope for at least once a day that way you aren't disappointed in me! :) Love you all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I bite back the groan that threatens to escape as I drink in the site before me.

I then press my lips together tightly and close my eyes, trying to suppress the urge to jump over the counter and mount this man that is what dreams are made of. I can't help but open my eyes and take mental pictures for later.

There, sitting before me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. And he was just sitting there, mindlessly flipping through a magazine as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Doesn't he know what just one glance at him is doing to my body?

He had gorgeous light golden brown hair, that doesn't know what the fuck it wants to do, but he makes it look flawless as he runs his fingers through it.

His muscular arms bulge out against his tight black t-shirt and the ink that adorns his arms is simply breath taking. His shoulders are broad and you can tell the man is built.

I realize then, that it's too damn bad he's sitting down, 'cause I sure would love to get a look at the rest of him.

My eyes strain to get a clearer view of the ink along his forearm when I hear the phone ring.

I look up quickly and gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) Let me know!<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for your support and love! :) Your reviews make my day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Endless green eyes that have little swirls of gold in them, are staring straight at me.

"Southside Ink, this is E, what can I do you for?"

As he says this, he winks at me, looks me up and down, and smirks. It's then that I notice the eyebrow piercing and viper-bite along his bottom lip.

I grab the counter as my knees begin to quake. The sensations running through my body are overwhelming me. My pussy is throbbing already.

"Hey, you okay?"

I inhale through my nose to try and clear my head, which was a gigantic mistake, of course.

His scent fills my lungs and it's the most unbelievable smell in the world and it completely consumes me. I get tingles from the intoxicating smell that lingers around my head, dancing around and teasing me. It's distinctly him mixed with Axe body spray. I know because I am in love with that shit, it's my kryptonite.

Fuck.

A moan escapes my lips before I can stop it and my eyes shoot open in surprise, just in time to see his jaw clench, and his body tense up. He then looks in my eyes with furrowed brows and hangs the phone up, not even acknowledging the person on the other end.

He smirks at me and crosses his arms against his muscular chest. He notices my labored breath and flicks his tongue ring along the metal in his lip.

Holy fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it hot in here?<br>**

**Whatcha think? :) Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys rock my socks. Seriously.**

**So, my lil man is sicker than a dog today..which stinks cause this week is my Spring Break and I was planning on getting some major writing done, but now I can't...I can never win ;) So while I am taking care of my lil guy, check out some of my other stories as well as my fav's..tons of amazing authors and stories.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"So, where do you wanna do this?" he asks almost joyfully and claps his hands together.

I balk at his audacity. Just because he can tell I am a freaking whore in heat here, doesn't mean he needs to be so crude!

He notices my wide eyes and shakes his head, laughing.

"Hmm, not _that_, beautiful. Not yet."

He winks at me and brings out some standard forms that need to be filled out.

I begin to write in my information down and I can feel his eyes watching me. So, I look up at him from underneath my eye lashes and notice his eyes are fixed on the paper in my hands.

"So whatcha wanna get done, Bella?" he asks and the sound of my name coming from his mouth is causing my panties to disintegrate. But I grit my teeth together, I can do this...really. I can.

"You wanna get something pierced or get some ink?" he continues as he wiggles his eyebrows at me, like he is challenging me.

Oh, the nerve of this guy!

"I wanna get pierced," I tell him with attitude, while trying to avoid his beautiful eyes. Avoidance

He quirks an eyebrow at me and asks softy, "Where?"

His voice makes my toes curl, it's deep but not overly so, just so so sexy.

"Anywhere," I breathe out and finally make eye contact.

Big mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, favs, etc. Love you all tons! **

**And thank you so much for the well wishes for my son, he is feeling much better, thankfully. :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

He raises his eyebrows and that little smirk is back, "Anywhere, huh?"

I roll my eyes and huff, crossing my arms across my chest. Why is he getting under my skin so bad? Maybe because my pussy is throbbing in need for the extreme pleasure I know he could give me, and more.

Fuck, my head is a jumbled mess.

"I'm not sure yet, give me a minute?" I ask and look up at him.

His eyes are zeroed in on my chest and I can't help but do a happy dance in my head.

Fucker is just as effected as I am.

Game on.

I lean over the counter, making my cleavage spill out of my top even more and ask, "What do you suggest?"

His eyes snap up to mine and just as I am beginning to get lost in their depths again, he smiles and asks, "Have you thought about getting one for pleasure?"

"Huh?" I ask, shaking my head and trying to figure out if all this sexual tension is making me brain dead.

Possibly.

Probably.

"A piercing can be very pleasurable, and I'd highly suggest getting either your nipples or your clit done," he explains and his voice seems deeper, sexier.

"You highly suggest, huh?" I smirk up at him.

He leans down on his side of the counter, until we are eye to eye.

He is so close I can smell his minty breath as he searches my face for something. What it is, I'm not sure. But I can tell he's found what he wanted when he fixes his eyes on my lips.

"Oh, most definitely," he smiles and leans back to stand at full height and turns around.

Lord jesus, have mercy on me.

He's tall, a lot taller than me and fuck, I can just imagine him pounding into me on top of this very counter.

Mmmm...that's a nice vision.

He looks at me over his shoulder and winks at me, "Piercing room is in the back, follow me."

I snap out of it and follow him quickly, staring at his ass the entire way.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Surprise update! :) In honor of getting over 100 reviews already (you guys rock! thank you so much for all of the love and support you have shown me!) and the awesome banner my wifey JA Mash made (which can be found on my profile page or in my group on FB) I give you...EPOV! I have never done an EPOV before! So here you go, let me know what you think. He may pop up now and again. Maybe.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Holy shit.

Talk about my fucking dream woman, standing right there in front of me.

_Bella._

Yeah, I get it.

Beautiful.

And she is.

Jesus, is she ever beautiful. That long, dark, shiny hair that I just wanna wrap my fist around and pull on.

Her tight ass body and fucking perfect rack.

I shake my head and try to clear away those thoughts. She's a client and I'm going to do my job.

That's it.

_Umm…yeah, okay._

Once in the piercing room, I walk over to the counter and grab some gloves.

"So, what's it gonna be?" I ask with my back to her, trying like hell to will this hard on to go the fuck away.

Fuck.

"Hmm…I think I am gonna go ahead and get my nipples done," she states with confidence.

I clench my fingers around the counter and groan softly.

"Okay," I begin and turn towards her, "If you wanna go ahead and remove your shirt and bra, or just pull them down, whichever you prefer."

I see movement out of the corner of my eye as I turn to get the clamps and needles ready.

I begin to reach down into the freezer that is under the counter to grab some ice, when Bella speaks up.

"I'm not gonna need any help with that," she says and I can hear her labored breathes.

Fuck me.

I groan, covering it up as a cough while trying to act busy with something, anything.

_Yeah, it was all fun and games when you didn't think she would actually get her nipples pierced! Thank god it's not her clit you are piercing, asshole!_

Fuck.

Okay.

I can do this.

I turn around and look directly into her eyes, I can't help but smirk.

Jesus.

What is she doing to me?

She smirks back and my eyes make their way over her face, down her neck until they reach her fucking spectacular, mouth-watering breasts.

Damn. They're not too big, not too small. Just fucking enough for my big hands to cup and grab onto.

Her nipples are the perfect size and they'll look fucking amazing with some barbells through them.

I flick my tongue over the metal in my lip as I take in the sight before me.

Jesus, what I wouldn't give for a taste.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Bella asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so here is Bella again. And I lied, last chapter wasn't my first EPOV..however it was the first KNOWN EPOV posted. Does that make sense? Check out my other stories and you will know what I mean! :) Thanks for all the reviews, love, support, etc. It means the world to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I had decided to just go for it. I mean, damn it, I'm vibrating inside…seriously…vibrating. I _so_ need this and I don't care if that makes me sound like a whore.

I've never done something like this, but I want it so fucking bad.

I'm reclined back in the chair and I just took my top and bra off, because he told me to, didn't he? Yeah, E told me…

Wait, what's his name?

Oh my god!

I AM a whore!

My breathing begins to pick up as I try to rationalize this in my head, but then I see him move and my eyes land on his freaking huge bulge in his pants.

Oh, fuck.

What was I saying before?

He's reaching into the freezer and I have to laugh lightly and say, "I'm not gonna need any help with that."

I can see his entire body tense up and he tries to cover his groan with a cough. Oh hot damn! I'm getting to him just as bad; please say he needs it too! Ungh!

I take a deep breath as he turns towards me. That smirk is back on his handsome face and I can't help but smile in return. God, he's so hot, I just wanna get lost in him. I can't even begin to obsess more over his hotness, because his eyes are making their way down my face and neck, until they reach my tits.

The way his eyes are taking me in, doesn't make me self-conscious. The look he is giving me, makes me want to run my hands all over myself, maybe give him a little show.

He flicks his tongue over the metal through his lip and I clench my thighs together.

I wanna feel that metal, too.

Everywhere.

"So, what are you waiting for?" I ask, not knowing if I am asking him, or myself.

His eyes snap up to mine and he smirks again.

Sitting down onto his stool, he reaches over to grab a clamp and says to me, "This may hurt a little."

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love that you guys love it! Thanks so much for all your support, reviews, love and for reading!**

**Oh, and just an FYI, no chapters are beta'd, I am my beta for this, so all mistakes are mine. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Wait!" I say quickly and cup my breasts, covering them. He looks at me, eyebrow raised, waiting for me to continue. "What's your name?"

He chuckles, his eyes darting down to my hands that are covering me and says, "Well Bella, my name's E."

"Yeah, but what does the E stand for?" I ask, quirking a brow at him.

"Edward," he sighs, "E stands for Edward."

Well damn, wasn't expecting a name like Edward. It's so old fashioned. Aren't old men usually named Edward? I kinda like it though.

"You ready now?" he asks and I look to him and nod, releasing the hold on my breasts.

I keep my eyes on his face as I feel the metal against my nipple. Once he positions the clamp where he wants it, he looks me in the eye briefly before gradually clamping the metal around my nipple. The pain is intoxicating as it rushes through my body and I can't help but close my eyes and let out a breathy moan just as he shuts the clamp.

As soon as the clamp is secured, I reopen my eyes and see that smirk back on his face and say to him, "You liked that a little too much, didn't you?"

He laughs through his nose and shakes his head as he comes towards me with the needle, "You have very nice nipples, they will look amazing once they are pierced"

"You think so?" I ask, part of me not believing he just said that and the other part of me doing a mental happy dance again.

"I know so," he says and smiles. "Alright, here we go…" he trails off as he pushes the needle through my left nipple. I breathe through the pain and my toes curl.

I'm panting, my eyes closed, just absorbing the intensity of having my fucking dream man piercing my nipple after he just complimented my nipples too.

Holy Shit.

"Almost done," he murmurs. His touch is gentle, but I can tell by the sound of his voice that he is enjoying this just as much as I am.

I feel the clamp being released from my nipple once he's finished and open my eyes to find him staring at the newly pierced area.

"Done? I thought we were doing both of them?" I ask breathlessly, curious as to what changed his mind.

"Not today," he says and looks at me briefly, then his eyes dart back down to my breasts.

"Why not both? May as well get them both done at once right?" I ask curiously, wondering what he's thinking.

All of a sudden his lips are latched tightly around my right nipple, the one that isn't pierced.

I gasp in surprise and I can't help myself when my hands reach up to grab his hair, anchoring him to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Umm...Surprise? ;) You guys are spoiled! lol You can thank my wifey, JA Mash for the extra update ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The feel of his mouth and tongue on me is...overwhelming.

I'm a panting, dripping mess in no time.

His hands find my waist, squeezing me tightly as he groans into my breast.

"Oh god!" I moan as I feel his teeth scrape over my nipple lightly before he bites down.

Tingles shoot throughout me, cascading all over my body, making me shake and convulse with need.

The pleasure is so fucking intense.

I have no idea which way is up right now.

"Fucking beautiful fucking tits," he mumbles, letting go of my nipple to kiss around my entire breast, making his way across my chest and over to the left one.

I inhale sharply as he lightly drags his tongue over the new piercing, the metal catching just slightly on his tongue.

I can't help but stare down at him.

His eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed. He looks as if he's in pain as he lavishes at my breast.

I swear I'm about to come.

I pull on his hair, bringing his face up to mine and shoving my tongue into his mouth. He groans deep in his throat and kisses me back with just as much passion, his tongue moving harshly against mine.

His lip ring feels amazing against my lips. I let my tongue slide over the ring before I suck it into my mouth and moan at the taste of metal.

He groans and slides his tongue along my top lip, attacking me with wet kisses.

My body is on fire.

It's so fucking intense.

I can't even think.

All I can do is feel.

My hands leave his hair and travel over those broad shoulders of his that I admired earlier. I moan at the feeling of his muscles under my fingers, feeling them ripple as his hands grab at me, pulling me to him.

His hands move to my hair as he attacks my neck, licking, biting, and kissing me. My hands move down his chest, over his abs and grab onto the massive bulge in his jeans.

"Oh, fuck!" he growls, thrusting into my hand.

He wraps my hair around one of his fists and yanks my head back as his other hand pinches my right nipple, hard.

"Please," I pant. "Oh god! So good, please!" I beg, unashamed at showing him how much I want and need him.

Suddenly, his hand is at the seam of my jeans, pushing against my clit in the most beautiful way.

He roughly rubs his fingers around in tight circles, knowing I'm so close already. I can't help but push my hips up to meet his hand, rubbing myself against him harder.

"Ungh!" I scream out.

I can hear and feel his labored breaths in my ear, his fingers moving sharply over my clit. His other hand is still in my hair, pulling on it just enough to make it hurt.

He's still thrusting into my hand, while my other hand finds his ass and not wanting to let go, loving the feel of his muscles clenching as he thrusts.

As he begins to push his hard cock erratically into my hand, I swear I feel something hard at the tip.

When I begin to realize what it is, his teeth clamp down onto my earlobe and he moans loudly into my ear.

I'm lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Soooooo excited about everyone's response to this! And the last chapter? good yeah? ;) I'm glad most of you caught onto the pierced cock. My dream tattward, has his lip and cock pierced, also. That's why I am writing him. ;) Here is today's update. We will see you all tomorrow! Thanks so much for all the love, support, reviews! :) Means so so much to me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

As my breathing slows down, I open one eye and find Edward staring at his hands that are still holding me to him.

His hands slowly leave my body and I can't help but feel disappointment wash over me as he does this.

When his eyes meet mine, he smiles and hands me my shirt and bra from off the floor.

I start putting on my clothes, trying _not_ to over-think everything that just happened.

I don't know if I can even begin to explain how fucking powerful and intense that just was.

I close my eyes.

But, I don't know him.

I just met him today!

_This isn't a good idea, Bella!_

He just pierced my nipple for shit sake!

And speaking of piercings, I'm reminded of what I felt on his cock as he was thrusting into my hand.

I shiver.

His cock is pierced.

_Holy shit._

I've never seen one in real life before, only in porn and on tumblr, but they've definitely starred in my spank bank highlights, more than once.

"You ready to go?" he asks me as he wipes down the counter.

"Um, yeah. I guess I should go," I reply awkwardly. "Oh, how much do I owe you?" I cringe after the words fall from my lips.

"No charge," he says, still smiling as he wipes down the chair I was sitting in.

I guess I didn't make as much of an impression on him as he did me.

No charge?

Is that a compliment or an insult?

I sigh and shake my head at myself because of the fact that I am still standing there.

I'm reluctant to leave because this man has just given me my most extreme orgasm ever and I am suppose to just walk out?

I've never felt this before.

This all-consuming need and want and got to have it.

But what if he does this all the time?

With all his customers?

Oh god.

I notice him watching me with a smirk and I instantly become annoyed.

"What?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

He chuckles and walks towards me where I have been rooted since I stood from the chair.

Once he is in front of me he bends his knees so he is eye level with me and cups my face in his large hands that were just doing amazing things to my body.

"Wanna go have some fun?" he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Those green eyes have me hypnotized again and those feelings of doubt running through my head...are gone.

I only see him.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Come with me," he murmurs quietly, taking my hand and pulling me along behind him.

I follow, willingly.

We walk through the lobby and out the door where he retrieves his keys from his pocket and locks the door.

I gape at him, surprised he actually owns the place.

He smirks at me before kissing my cheek quickly and dragging me down the sidewalk, his hand still holding mine.

How can something feel so completely right, so fucking quickly?

Is this wrong?

Shit, I don't care.

I don't wanna be right then.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just a note, when I started writing this I didn't have a lot of details sorted out, because I felt the focus of the story was going to be on the lust filled ecstasy between Bella and Edward. Therefore, imagine Edward and Bella to be in their mid-twenties. And the location? I didn't picture a certain town or anything, and that's a fail on me as a writer...but imagine it to be just a normal town, not a big city but not a little hicktown either. **

**Thank you so much for the response to this. You guys have blown me away. I never expected you all to like it so much. Your reviews make me laugh and smile, and want to write more! :) THANK YOU!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Walking down the sidewalk with Edward, hand in hand is…perfect really. My hand fits flawlessly into his large one while his thumb rubs circles into my palm.

"So, you own Southside?" I ask, eager to get to know him.

He squeezes my hand and looks down at me, smiling, "Yeah, my uncle Aro had owned it for years and handed it over to me after I worked with him and fell in love with it."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah, it worked out. I really enjoy it and I make some pretty great money."

"I bet," I murmur to myself.

Thoughts of other customers and what he may do with them, run in circles through my head, again.

"What was that?" he asks, pulling on my hand so that I end up cuddled into his side.

"Nothing," I sigh.

I don't really want to get into it, I just met the guy for Christ sake and I need to stop over-thinking everything for once in my life.

_Just go with the flow, Bella!_

We stop at an intersection and wait for the traffic light to give us the go ahead to cross the street. It's almost ten at night on a Saturday, so there are lots of people out and about having fun and partying.

There's a bar up ahead that I've been to a couple times before with my best friends Alice and Rose.

I wonder if that's where we're headed.

Edward's hand is still holding mine and he looks down at me out of the corner of his eye several times and smirks.

God, I wish I knew what he was thinking. I want to know if I should just leave now and save myself from either being embarrassed or being heartbroken later.

"Wanna get a drink?" he asks me as we near the bar.

He squeezes my hand until I look up at him.

God, he's gorgeous…so fucking hot.

"Sure," I answer, giving his hand a firm squeeze in return.

He smiles at me and goes to open the door when it's suddenly opened from the inside.

Edward pushes me behind him and slides out of the way of the door.

I can't see anything, because Edward's muscular back and ass are pushed up against me, blocking my view. My hands are splayed out on his back and his hands are on my hips, holding me to him from behind.

I peek around his arm when I hear familiar laughing and see none other than Rose and Alice making their way out of the bar.

I laugh to myself and go to step around Edward, when he squeezes my hips, not allowing me to move just yet. There are so many people around, bumping into us from every which way.

I squeeze his bicep and reach up onto my tip toes and kiss his cheek, "They're my best friends, give me a minute?" I tell him as I point to Alice and Rose.

It's then that they notice me and their eyes bug out of their head, mouths gaping open.

I know their looks are because of seeing me with Edward, last they knew I was with Jacob.

Edward nods his head and releases his grip on my hips.

I immediately hate the loss of his touch, hurrying over to the demanding looks of Alice and Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys are overwhelming me with the amazing response to this! Thank you so much for all the alerts, reviews and support! LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I quickly make my way over to Alice and Rose, not at all liking the loss of Edward's hands on me.

I feel like a different person.

Empty.

I shake my head at myself as I finally reach them.

"Who the fuck is that, Bella?" Rose demands, pulling me over to a corner where they hover over me.

"Yeah, last we knew you couldn't come out with us because Jacob wanted to watch the game," Alice adds raising a perfectly sculpted brow at me.

I look over their shoulders and see Edward still standing where I left him, his eyes on me.

I smile at him, forgetting Alice and Rose for a moment as he smirks back at me and winks

The street lights make him look so fucking hot, highlighting the metal and ink adorning his skin, and it almost makes him look...dangerous.

I shiver.

"Bella!" Rose shouts as she grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"Ugh, okay!" I begin, rolling my eyes. "Jacob found out about my belly button ring and had a conniption fit over it, saying that I had defiled my body or some shit like that. So, we broke up and I was pissed the fuck off, ya know?"

Alice and Rose both nod their heads, hanging on my every word.

"So, I went and had another piercing done in spite of him," I rant.

Rose's eyes search my face and ears, and then she furrows her brow at me.

"Wait, you said you got pierced. What'd you get done?" she asks.

I blush and bite on my lip, then quietly say, "Um, I had my nipple pierced."

I almost wish they didn't hear me, but I know they have when I look up to see their mouths gaping open in shock.

We've always been pretty straight-laced girls. Never getting into too much trouble.

Getting my belly button pierced was pushing it.

"Ok, you got your nipple pierced. That doesn't explain the guy, Bella."

As soon as the words are out of Alice's mouth, Rose gasps and looks over her shoulder to where Edward stands and looks back at me, all of it clicking into place.

"He pierced you, didn't he?" Rose asks quietly in shock, like it's a revolting idea.

I nod my head and look down at my shoes, hating the looks on their faces.

They're not going to understand.

They won't get it.

I sigh and look up at them, "Listen, he's waiting for me and I have no idea what to say right now. Just trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing. Give me a call tomorrow, alright?"

They both look at me with a mixture of sadness and anger, but nod their heads anyway and watch me as I make my way back to Edward.

He smiles as I walk towards him and opens up his arms to me, almost beckoning me to him.

And once his hands are on me again, everything feels right and I sigh in relief.

_How can this be wrong?_

"I think I have some tequila back at my place, wanna go back there instead?" he murmurs as he places kisses along my neck, his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

I nod, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulls back and places his forehead against mine.

"Let's get out of here then, yeah?" he smiles and grabs my hand, once again threading his fingers with mine and leading me down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the alerts, reviews and support! LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward and I walk back towards the tattoo shop, his hand still holding onto mine tightly.

I can't help but think of Alice and Rose's reaction to Edward, let alone the piercing I got. It's just who we are, how we were raised. Getting tattoos or pierced, just wasn't the norm around us.

But, there's just something beautiful about body modification that I can't let go of and I hate that they are probably holding it against him and me.

They don't see the beauty that I do.

And I can just imagine what they're thinking or saying about me going off with Edward in the first place, having just been with Jacob earlier in the day.

I sigh to myself, they aren't going to understand the intensity of what I feel.

Fuck, I can't even explain it.

It just feels right.

Just as I'm about to ask where we're headed, Edward speaks up, beating me to it.

"I have an apartment above the shop," he begins and looks down at me. "Makes things easier, you know? That way I don't have to worry about being late to work." As he says this he shrugs, looking utterly adorable.

I chuckle with him as he releases my hand and unlocks the door to the shop. He holds the door open for me and I walk in before him, then wait for him to lock back up.

My stomach is doing flips.

I'm nervous, but at the same time I'm not.

Weird.

Edward walks up beside me, grabs me hand and says, "This way."

It's amazing how just his simple touch can ease all of the worries running through my head.

He nods his head towards the back and I follow along behind him, taking in the dark shop along the way.

He unlocks another door and again holds it open for me. I smile at the gesture and walk past him, making my way up the stairs to the door at the top.

I can feel him staring at my ass and when I look over my shoulder at him, his eyes quickly shoot up to my face, having been glued to my ass.

Edward smirks and gives me an unapologetic look. I smile to myself and shake my ass a little, and when I hear him groan deep in his throat, I know I succeeded.

I get to the top landing and all of a sudden his chest is pressed tightly against my back.

My breath hitches as he snakes his arms around my waist, his breath in my ear.

Just as I melt back into him, he unlocks the door and places his hands on my hips, pushing me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

**And check out my other stories! :)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ready? ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

His lips are on mine the moment the door closes and I can't help but moan as the metal in his viper bite cuts into my lip.

His tongue finds mine forcefully and I grab onto his hair, pulling tightly on the ends and meeting his kiss eagerly.

He groans and breaks away seconds later, only to lick, bite and suck on my neck.

I'm panting, holding onto him for dear life and trying not to hump his freaking leg.

He slides his arms around my waist and bends down so he is eye-level with my chest.

"Fucking perfect, god damn lips and tits and..._ungh_...so fucking gorgeous…" he mumbles and shakes his head into my cleavage, making me laugh out loud.

He stops and looks up at me from his perch on my chest and smiles this huge freaking smile, showing all his teeth it seems.

I smile back at him of course, not able to help myself.

God, he's amazing.

Gorgeous.

Intense.

Funny.

_Fuck._

"Tequila?" he asks, shaking me from side to side with him.

It's nice.

This is nice.

And he's so stinking cute, looking up at me all innocent like, when he's anything but.

"Got some salt and lemons?" I ask, peering down at him.

He fist pumps behind my back and kisses me quickly on the lips while I giggle at him.

Grabbing my hand, he leads me into his kitchen and it's then that I can finally get a good look around his apartment.

It's simple and exactly what you would expect out of an adult male that has fun.

Messy, but not overly so.

It's like a mixture of a homey feeling and a bachelor pad.

I don't notice anything incriminating, yet.

I sit at the bar in his kitchen while he retrieves the tequila from the freezer. Edward also grabs some lemon wedges and the salt, winking at me.

He sets it all in front of me, standing on the other side of the bar and smirks.

Studying me intently, his eyes roam over my face, neck and chest. His smirk widens and he shakes his head.

"What?" I ask, self-conscious of his intense gaze.

"God, you're something else, Bella."

He shakes his head, still smiling at me.

"What does that mean?" I push, biting down on my bottom lip and furrowing my brow.

His hand is on my chin instantly, lifting my head until my eyes are forced to meet his.

My face instantly relaxes and I feel like I can breathe again.

He pulls my lip free from my teeth with his thumb and places a lemon wedge there in it's place.

My breathing picks up as he grabs my hand, licking from my wrist, up my arm, to the inside of my elbow.

I shiver, feeling the granules of salt touch my skin as he pours them over the wet trail he left behind with his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

**And check out my other stories! :)  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow! Hello new readers! *waves* Would love to hear what you think of this! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them and they make me wanna write more! I may surprise you all later, but only if you play nice ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I bite down into the lemon wedge harder and close my eyes.

The lemon juice begins to trickle down my lips and chin.

My breathing picks up in anticipation.

Oh, lord jesus help me.

The man's tongue is _glorious_.

I open my eyes as Edward takes a firm hold of my wrist and pulls me closer to him, looking directly into my eyes the entire time.

His eyes beckon me closer.

And my body automatically complies, scooting closer to him from across the bar.

My heart is on overdrive and may shoot out of my chest at any moment now.

_Holy shit._

His tongue sneaks out, taking a long lick along my wrist and tracing circles into my skin.

He then closes his mouth around the inside of my wrist, sucking onto the skin, pulling it into his mouth and then lightly bites down.

"Unnngghhh," I groan, the sensations overwhelming me.

I can feel my panties getting wetter by the second and I clench my thighs together to relieve at least some pressure.

But it's no use.

His moist tongue is sending electrical shocks throughout my body with every single swipe of his tongue.

I can't help the violent shiver that leaves my body.

His widened eyes tell me he noticed and he groans, his eyes closing briefly.

I'm panting, wondering if this sweet torture was ever going to end, not that I wanted it to.

_Oh God!_

Please never let this feeling end.

He continues to kiss and suck on my arm, greedily licking up every last piece of salt as he hums along the way.

Once he's done, he quickly knocks back his shot of tequila.

Roughly grabbing the back of my neck he pulls me to him, causing me to lean over the counter and closer to him.

My breath hitches as is teeth gently pull the lemon wedge from my mouth, hooded eyes filled with need staring back at me.

He sucks the lemon into his mouth and then removes it quickly, placing it on the counter between us.

His eyes dart down to my chest as it shakes with my rapid breaths.

I take this quick moment to let my eyes travel down to his viper bite, the need to feel it again is irresistible.

I move forward, unable to help myself and dart my tongue out, running it along the warm metal and moan.

I lean back quickly, before I can lose control and whisper, "My turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Would love to hear your thoughts! :) <strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

**And check out my other stories! :)  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Surprise! :-) Let me know what you think! Things heating up enough?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward's eyes widen slightly, but then he covers it up with a smirk as I sit back down on my stool and give myself some room to breathe.

"By all means then," he says after a moment and gestures to the tequila with his hand. "Have at it, please."

Such long fingers…

_Focus._

I shake my head at myself, straighten my shoulders at his challenging tone and stand from my seat.

It's on.

I saunter towards him, not stopping until I'm right in front of him and looking directly into those hypnotizing green eyes of his.

I break his intense gaze quickly before getting lost, letting my eyes wander over his neck and down muscular arms.

There's a beautiful cluster of musical notes in simple black ink along his inner bicep that catches my attention.

My hand automatically reaches for the salt shaker, gripping it tightly.

I step closer towards Edward, allowing every inch of our bodies to press tightly up against each other.

Every hard ridge of his body pushing up against me.

I begin to feel this overwhelming…warmth wash over me, running hot through my veins.

It's surreal...consuming.

Goosebumps erupt along my skin.

_God, it feels so fucking good._

I run my nose along his jaw and I can't help but exhale shakily onto his neck as his scent engulfs me.

My fingers reach the cluster of music notes on his left bicep, just under the sleeve of his shirt.

I trace the swirls and dips of black ink with the tips of my fingers before following the same path with my tongue.

I hum in pleasure and hold him tightly to me as his taste explodes in my mouth.

_So so good...so fucking good..._

His harsh breaths cause me to quiver as I pour the salt over the glistening wet path along his inked skin.

The black ink sparkles almost, highlighted beautifully by the lights above us.

I look up to find him staring at me with hooded eyes and reach up to gently place the lemon wedge into his mouth.

I wink at him quickly and lean down, savoring on his taste once more as I suck and run my teeth over the raised skin of his tattoo.

His hands are on my hips in an instant.

I can't help but close my eyes in pleasure; the taste of his skin is phenomenal.

I can only imagine what other parts of him might taste like.

A moan escapes my lips before I can stop it, just the thought alone makes me clench my thighs together.

I quickly down the tequila shot and grimace slightly as I force myself to swallow it down.

But before I can even open my eyes and make a move for the lemon, Edward's lips are on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Pic of tat posted in my group! :)<br>**

**Would love to hear your thoughts! :) **

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

**And check out my other stories! :)  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Freaking love your reviews and reactions. You guys make my days brighter. Reviews=love and make me update more ;) Thanks for all the love :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I can both feel and hear him growl as his lips crash into mine, the vibrations running through his chest underneath my hands.

His hold on my hips tighten, pulling me to him even harder while pushing against me.

Bruises are sure to be ton my hips in the morning, which only makes me moan in delight at the thought.

_To have him mark me in more ways than one…_

Another shiver runs over my body as my pussy begins to tingle with anticipation.

I _need _him.

His tongue meets mine and slides against it with ease.

Licking, tasting, biting every inch of my mouth that he can possibly reach.

The metal ring in his lip feels perfect against my mouth, the metallic taste teasing me with every other touch.

I whimper and run my hands over his chest, feeling two more bumps of metal along both of his nipples.

_How did I not notice these?_

I pull back for a moment, staring at the area and begin to reverently run my fingertips in circles around the barbells there.

I'm almost mesmerized by them, imagining them in my mouth and on my tongue.

He hisses and grabs my neck, pulling me to him and shoving his tongue back into my mouth.

My hands reach up to find his hair, pulling on the strands and rubbing against him like a dog in heat.

I should almost feel embarrassed, if he weren't doing the same exact thing to me.

Pulling and pushing against each other in a delicious battle.

My new piercing catches against his chest as I rub against him, causing a delicious burn to swell inside me.

I tremble.

_It hurts so fucking good._

Edward breaks the kiss and turns me suddenly, my back now against the counter as he towers over me.

He leans down and pushes his body against me fully, lining up every inch of his delicious body with mine.

We both moan in unison.

I can feel his hard cock on my lower stomach, just above where I need him most.

_So big, ungh..._

I can't help but roll my hips in his direction, seeking relief that I'm sure he will give to me.

His panting breaths wash over my face, causing me to shiver uncontrollably and grab onto his shoulders for support.

Reaching up with his hands, he cups my face and leans his forehead against mine.

"You want any more tequila?" he asks, panting.

I shake my head quickly, biting down on my bottom lip and trying to control this overwhelming need to just ride the man all fucking night.

I hear him mumble a quick 'thank fuck', before his lips are back on mine and he's pushing me through the kitchen and down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>*fans self*<br>**

**Would love to hear what you think or what you would like to see ;)  
><strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

**And check out my other stories! :)  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello new readers! Couple of things, I update once a day, E & B are in their mid 20's and this is fiction, so lets pretend that piercings and tats heal immediately and you never have to worry about birth control and all that fun stuff. Oh, and there's no beta, so all mistakes are mine! :) Love your reviews, I know a few of you asked me to do EPOV again, so here it is. Let me know what you think! Love you all, thanks so much! xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

_Oh God…_

_I'm dying…_

I couldn't believe how Bella looked as if she was so entranced by my tat, licking and sucking on it like it was her last meal and she just couldn't get enough.

_Ungh…_

My cock twitches as I push her into my bedroom, her hold on me still so tight that her feet have barely touched the ground.

Not that I mind, her hands feel amazing on me and I would carry her anywhere.

The way she grabs at me like she never wants to let me go, that makes me feel...fuck.

_God, I fucking hope she never lets go._

Her body fits perfectly underneath my hands, her soft curves and petite frame making her fucking perfect for me.

She is sex personified.

Everything about her.

She just _feels_ so fucking good.

I groan as she pulls my lip ring into her mouth and flicks her tongue against it rapidly, sending shivers down my spine.

_Jesus Christ._

I reach for the hem of her shirt, tugging on it and she releases my mouth, lifting her hands up automatically.

I grin and slowly remove her shirt from her body, enjoying the idea of unwrapping her.

She stands there in only a dark purple lacy bra and her jeans.

I can see the barbell on her left nipple poking through the material.

Her hands reach for me and pull on my shirt, so I quickly shed it and her hands are back on me fast, touching every single inch of me that she can reach.

I run my hands over her shoulders and down her arms, watching as goose bumps erupt on her skin.

_Fucking beautiful._

"Edward, please," Bella pants.

Goddamn, I think I could come just from hearing her beg me like that.

My lips find hers again as I guide her towards the bed.

I push her down until she is lying on her back, her legs dangling off the end of the bed.

She opens her legs and welcomes me in between them as I follow her onto the bed.

Our lips are still attached, licking, sucking, biting, devouring.

_I can't get enough._

I run my hands down her sides and groan at the softness of her skin.

"I want you so badly," I murmur against her cheek as I break our kiss. I watch as her hips keep rising up, seeking friction where she wants it most.

Her body is just…fucking gorgeous and on fire.

_Fuck me._

"Oh god," she says, her hands finding my hair and pulling my lips back to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>*looks around innocently and smokes a cigarette*<br>**

**Would love to hear what you think or what you would like to see ;)  
><strong>

**Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

**And check out my other stories! :)  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have some horny readers...lol ;) And, I love each and every one of you! Thanks for reading and the awesome reviews! and I may have a surprise later...maybe...depends on you guys! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

My body is shaking in need as I pull him back down onto me and kiss him.

I whimper as his lips meet mine, the softness of his lips and the hardness of the metal in his lip ring, a beautiful contradiction.

He groans as he presses his hard body down onto me, sending wave after wave of tingles to wash over my body in response.

I've never felt this…

_Jesus, I don't even know how to describe it._

_I can't even think._

My fingernails scrape down his sides, slipping inside the top of his jeans and running my fingers back and forth lightly.

His stomach muscles clench and his breath hitches, my hips thrusting up towards him in response.

I can feel the rough hair leading from his belly button down to his cock and I moan at the thought of running my tongue over it.

His lips leave mine, kissing down my neck and over my chest.

Licking, sucking and biting along the way, making me gasp and moan in pleasure.

_Fuck._

_Feels so fucking good._

His hands never stop their exploration, rubbing and touching me all over until he finds the tops of my jeans, his fingers slipping inside and pulling down on them roughly but not removing them.

He pauses with his forehead against my stomach, his harsh breaths ghosting over my stomach, teasing me.

"More, please – I can't," I beg, shaking my head roughly and closing my eyes at the onslaught of pleasure that is just peaking, waiting to be released.

I feel like I am ready to explode.

_Why is he stopping?_

I need _more_.

Suddenly, I feel his wet tongue lick around my belly button, dipping inside before slipping the steel at the top into his mouth and tugging on it with his teeth.

My breathing is choppy at best at this point, my chest bouncing with my rapid breaths.

I open my eyes and lean up onto my elbows, panting and shaking in need, but needing to see him.

His eyes hold mine as he flicks his tongue along my belly button ring rapidly.

Then he sucks it into his mouth, hard.

* * *

><p><strong>*darts behind desk and peaks around the corner*<br>**

**You still with me? ;)  
><strong>

**Let me know what you thought!**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

**And check out my other stories! :)  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Surprise! **

**This is for you kitkat681, sorry your day has sucked... I love you...and fuck the haters. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I throw my head back in pleasure, my hair cascading behind me as I arch towards him, my body seeking his.

He slowly releases the metal from his mouth and licks a wet line up my stomach, continuing the path between my breasts and up my chin, until his mouth is on mine.

I moan as he forces me to lay back with his body and shoves his tongue into my mouth.

_Oh my God._

He thrusts his hips against mine, his jean clad cock pushing right where I'm aching and wet for him.

I cry out, breaking the kiss as he sharply thrusts into me, hitting my clit perfectly.

"Jesus christ," I hear him mutter into my neck before his body quickly leaves mine.

I whimper at the loss and reach for him, coming up empty.

I look to him and his eyes are on his hands as they roughly grab and pull at my jeans, sliding them down my legs in a jumbled mess.

The feral look in his eyes should scare me, but it doesn't.

It makes me even wetter.

"What the fuck are you doing to me, beautiful?" he asks almost in anguish, his eyes meeting mine in a scorching gaze that leaves me breathless.

I watch as he steps back and removes his own jeans quickly, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs that hug every hard inch of him perfectly.

I rub my thighs together as I make my way further up the bed, his eyes following me as I scoot back.

He kneels onto the bed and makes his way over me until he is on top of me, surrounding me completely in him.

I spread my legs wider, accepting his hips in between mine and wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer.

I rub my feet over his ass and dip my toes into the waistband of his underwear, dragging them down with the tips of my toes, pausing as they catch slightly on his massive cock.

He reaches down to free himself, grazing my stomach and panties with the backs of his fingers.

Once his boxers are over his ass, he leans back onto his knees and removes them completely.

I can't help but stare at him, he's so fucking gorgeous...the mixture of ink and metal covering his skin is just...

_Jesus christ._

The metal at the head of his cock beckons me forward, my hands reaching for it automatically as he hovers over me.

He groans when I wrap my fingers around him, rubbing up the length of him and sliding my thumb over the round ball of his piercing at the head.

His hands rub down my sides, his thumbs digging into my flesh as he makes his way to my hips.

He leans away from me, his cock falling from my hand and leans down to kiss my chest, just above my heart.

My breath hitches.

Edward reaches down and grabs onto the edges of my panties, dragging them down my legs and off.

I bite my lip and roll my hips towards him, his hands running up and over my legs until he reaches my hips again.

He roughly grabs me, pulling me to him sharply and leans down to kiss along my neck, his hard cock sliding easily over my wet pussy.

The metal on the head of his cock rubs up against my clit, causing me to jerk towards him roughly.

The unexpected sharpness of pleasure surprising me and making me want it even more.

"Oh god, you're so wet. Jesus fuck you feel good," he grunts, sliding his cock against me once more, covering himself in my juices.

"Please," I groan, my hands in his hair as I rub my body against his.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides*<strong>

**Let me know what you thought! ;)  
><strong>

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello! :) You guys flatter me with your kind, horny words ;) I love 'em!  
><strong>

**Keep 'em coming... haha ;) get it? *sigh* I'm so lame...  
><strong>

**WARNING: REMOVE PANTIES OR RISK FLOODING. ;)**

**and remember... not beta'd and I like to pretend birth control and being clean are just...like standard in a fic, assumed. :)**

**And this is on the longer side, because i have awesome readers and you rock my socks with your reviews. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

His lips latch onto mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth just as he thrusts his big cock deep inside of me.

I whimper and pull on his hair as he fills me completely.

He stills once his hips are flush against mine, our lips attached but not moving.

Just breathing into each other.

Edward's hard body is pressed tightly against mine for a few moments, before he slowly pulls his hips back and and begins to nip at my lips with his teeth.

He exhales heavily onto my face as he pushes back inside me.

I can feel the metal ball through the head of his cock grazing up against my g-spot with each move he makes.

_Incredible. _

He pulls his head back, breaking our kiss and I open my eyes to look up at him.

The look of anguish on his face is beautiful as he keeps a slow pace, his hard cock filling my pussy to the hilt with each and every thrust.

I moan and clench down onto his cock with my pussy, loving the way it causes his thrusts to falter and his cock to throb inside of me.

My hands leave his hair and grab onto his shoulders, my fingernails digging into his skin as I roll my hips up towards him, meeting his thrusts and encouraging him.

He hisses, pinning my hips down into the mattress and holding my legs open with his large hands, his eyes on where we are joined.

I'm spread bare underneath him, completely open to him.

He takes control of my body as he slowly withdraws his cock, holding me still and watching his cock as he enters me again.

I groan deep in the back of my throat as his thrusts become faster, harder.

His breaths come out in time with his thrusts, groans and moans passing between us, unable to form words.

The feel of his thick, hard cock moving inside of me causes tiny high-pitched grunts instead of words to escape my lips each time he would pound into me.

I don't have it in me to care what I sound like, let alone try to control myself.

My body is on fire.

It's so good it almost hurts.

I feel my walls clench around him tightly, my orgasm fast approaching.

_Feels so fucking good._

Each pass he makes with his cock, is making that ache deep inside of me…so much _worse_.

_But it's so good._

"Oh god, yes!" I cry out as he thrusts into me harder this time, my entire body moving further up the bed with his force.

His cock hits my cervix in such a way that it feels like I'm being shocked, causing me to jerk and arch my body into him more.

His thrusts become shallow, yet forceful as he fills me again and again.

He keeps teasing me.

_Fucking ungh..._

A high pitched moan escapes my lips, swiveling my hips with his thrusts.

"Please," I beg.

He growls and starts to pound into me, the metal in his cock dragging against that spot deep inside of me, making my thigh muscles to quiver as I cling to him.

"So tight, goddamn. Never thought...ungh…_jesus_," he mumbles, his words a mess as he leans down and kisses across my chest and up my neck.

His thrusts never stop.

His tongue and mouth latch onto the place between my shoulder and neck, nipping and sucking on my skin as he drags his viper bite over my neck.

I can feel myself leaking, can hear how wet I am as his cock slides in and out of me.

"So good," I cry, my eyes closing at the onslaught of pleasure. "Please make me come. _Please_."

"Fuck," he growls, his left hand reaching in between us quickly, pinching my hardened clit between his fingers.

His thrusts never falter as he leans down and kisses me again, invading my mouth with his wet tongue.

His cock moving inside of me...

His fingers on my clit...

His tongue inside my mouth...

His moans and groans…

The sound of us together…

It's too much...

I can't...

"Come on my cock baby, let me feel you."

* * *

><p><strong>*squirms in her seat*<br>**

**What'd u think? ;)  
><strong>

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello new readers! Happy to have you along for the ride. I didn't get to review replies yesterday, but I promise I will today. **

**Ask and you shall receive, here's Edward :)**

**oh and uh... PANTY WARNING  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I can feel how wet she is as her juices leak down my cock and onto my balls as I move inside of her.

And I can hear it, too.

_Jesus._

She is dripping wet for me and the sounds of her pussy sucking my cock into it, , taking all of me in, is all I can hear.

Ungh.

_Damn._

Feels so fucking good…

Bella's scent surrounds me, filling my senses completely with her.

Her soft, curvy, sexy body is moving underneath me, rotating her hips as I thrust into her.

Her coconut scented perfume or shampoo, whatever the fuck it is, drives me nuts.

Her hands on me, digging her nails into my skin and trying to pull me closer to her with her legs.

My one hand is on her hip, holding her still for me as I drag my cock slowly in and out of her, while my other hand has a tight grip on her hardened clit.

I kiss her with everything I have, feeling high as a fucking kite with the pleasure wafting over my body.

Just when I think she can't take anymore, I breathe into her ear, "Come on my cock baby, let me feel you."

Her breath hitches and squeaks, her body stilling.

I cut off her sounds by shoving my tongue into her mouth as she begins to come all over my cock.

Her pussy flutters and squeezes me, pulsating and leaking onto me even more.

I groan, my thrusts becoming erratic, the pleasure too much.

I wrap my arms around her quickly, my hands holding her around the tops of her shoulders, pulling her down onto me as I thrust into her from above.

My thrusts are long and hard, making sure to rub the head of my cock against the spot that drives her wild.

Bella begins mewling and thrashing around, "Oh god, I can't…pl-please!" She repeats over and over again, obviously still very sensitive.

I grin to myself.

Fuck yeah, I wanna feel it again.

My balls start tingling.

It won't take her long to come again.

"Fuck, baby. So good, your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock," I tell her, grinding into her I push into her and pulling my hips back until just the head of my cock is nestled in between her lips.

She moans, bucking her hips into mine, taking me in again as her hand snakes down between us, and rubbing circles into her clit.

Seeing her touch herself like that causes my thrusts to falter as I think about piercing her there someday.

_Oh god..._

I close my eyes for a brief moment, stilling for a moment and shuddering at the picture in my head of her pierced clit.

_Fuck._

Suddenly I'm pushed and land on my back.

Bella straddles me quickly, her hands on my chest as she smiles down at my surprised face.

She leans down and whispers in my ear, "I wanna ride that hard cock."

_I think I just died..._

* * *

><p><strong>*whistles innocently* <strong>

**Reviews are love! ;)  
><strong>

**What'd u think? ;)  
><strong>

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me to have that kind of support. I'm honestly not sure how many chapters this will be, just buckle up for the ride. :) This is a shorter one and I apologize, but my head just wasn't in it today. Really missing someone right now. Ugh. Hope you guys still like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

He's been teasing me and doing it on purpose too, I just know it.

Prolonging the inevitable.

But, _goddamn_, the thought of making him come?

Shivers run over my sweaty skin as I envision it and I can't stop myself from what I do next.

Taking Edward by surprise, I push him onto his back and quickly straddle him.

His wet cock nestled right in between my legs.

_Ungh._

I've got him right where I want him.

Leaning down, I press my chest against his and whisper in his ear, "I wanna ride that hard cock."

I'm not sure where this confidence has come from, but when he let's out a strangled groan and grabs my hips, I know he likes it.

I rub myself against him, feeling his entire length slide around underneath me, rubbing against my clit beautifully.

Swiveling my hips as I feel the head of his cock at my entrance, I take him inside of me again.

"Oh God!" I moan, my hands on his chest as I begin to rock back and forth over him.

I grind my hips down onto him, his pubic bone hitting my clit with every thrust.

His hands are on my hips, not guiding me but holding me and moving with me.

_Oh fuck._

"That's it baby, ride my cock. Make me come."

His grunts and moans spur me on, my thrusts becoming harder and forceful, taking every inch of him inside of me.

_Oh God._

Chest to chest, he grabs my hair and pulls my face to his and kisses me with a passion I've never felt before.

The bed begins to move in time with the force of our thrusts, our hips thrusting into each other with fierce determination.

Pushing and pulling on each other until there is no room between us, nothing at all but a single goal.

"So good, so fucking good, beautiful. Jesus Christ." He pants and squeezes his fist in my hair, pulling harder.

His words and body send me over the edge.

My body tenses around him, feeling every delicious inch of him slide in and out of me.

Combined with the pressure on my clit...

_Holy shit…_

Wave after wave of pure pleasure courses over my body, my entire being buzzing from the intensity of it.

His hands hold my hips still as he thrusts into me hard, growling deep within his chest as I feel him come inside of me in long, hot squirts.

"Holy fuck," he moans.

His lips find mine, licking and kissing me as our thrusts begin to settle down.

I flutter around his cock, my breaths wild against his neck as I struggle to calm my racing heart.

My body sags against his in exhaustion, my head landing on his shoulder.

He rubs his hands up and down my back, relaxing me, soothing my body as I begin to drift off.

I whimper when I feel him slip out of me and move me off of him, my body too tired to protest.

But moments later he's in bed behind me and taking me into his arms

That was the first night I stayed at Edward's place, but it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>xoxo,<strong>

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

****And check out my other stories! :)**  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, you guys have simply blown me away with the response to this story. I'm so excited you all love WFL as much as I do! Therefore, in thanks, here is a little bit longer of a chapter and you'll begin to see just how 'intense' things can get for these two. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward and I have been inseparable since that first night together.

The heat, the passion that we shared was undeniable and neither one of us wanted to let go.

There was no way that I was going to let _anyone_ tell me that what I'm feeling is wrong, in any way.

And I know what a lot of people are thinking, what my friends think.

_It's too fast, she must be going crazy._

But, I'm not crazy.

It feels too good to be wrong.

Sometimes I feel as if I'm going crazy, the intensity too much, but _damn,_ I've never been happier.

I can't even begin to explain what it's like to have someone touch you, and everything bad in the world just seems to melt away from their simple touch.

Not only that, but you look into their eyes and see they need you and want you just as badly.

You feel it deep inside of you.

You don't know why, or how, or even when.

You don't question it.

You just know its right.

It_ feels_ right.

Our days are spent apart for work and such, but then our nights and weekends are spent together, always.

We've learned a lot about each other along the way, shared the good and bad.

E and I are both very passionate people, and it doesn't only show when we're having sex, we're passionate in everything.

It's been a few weeks now since we met that night in his tattoo shop and right now, he's trying desperately to get me to take a ride in his car.

I know he likes to drive too fast and it always freaks me the fuck out.

"Come on, baby" he smiles, his hands landing on my hips as he crouches down and puts his forehead against mine. "It'll be fun."

I can't help but smile back, rubbing my nose against his as I put my arms around his neck and breathe in deeply.

My eyes close automatically as I relish in the feeling of his hands on me, the warmth.

It's consuming.

He could talk me into anything right now.

He smiles and grabs my hand when he sees my consent, pulling me with him towards his car.

The car alone makes me wet, but seeing him behind the wheel of it?

_Ungh._

_Lord help me._

It's a 1968 Chevy Camaro, with shiny black paint that makes it almost sparkle in the sun and black leather interior.

_So sexy._

He revs the engine like a dork before pulling out, winking at me when I giggle at him.

_God, he's so cute and hot and sexy and ungh…_

We take off and head out of town, my hands embedding themselves in the seat below me as he drives over the speed limit.

My teeth biting down on my bottom lip harshly as he swerves in between cars.

He laughs at me when he sees my reaction and grabs my hand, holding it on his thigh as we pull onto long dirt road after exiting the highway.

"You worry too much," he says, pressing his foot down harder on the gas and sending me further back into my seat.

I squeal when he takes a turn too fast, my heart pumping wildly in my chest as he loses control for a moment.

My body tenses as my breathing becomes frantic.

_Holy shit._

_Oh, god._

_Please don't let me die. _

He corrects the car quickly, jerking the wheel back and forth until the car is straight again.

He begins laughing hysterically, smiling joyfully at his little stunt and obviously enjoying himself.

Not seeing the absolute rage radiating off of me.

I look over at him with wide eyes, my blood pumping in my ears and my breaths coming out in huffs as I pant.

"STOP THE MOTHER FUCKING CAR YOU JACKASS!" I scream, hitting him with my purse as hard as I can, over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>*ducks into corner*<br>**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

****And check out my other stories! :)**  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Haha, a lot of mixed reactions last chapter! :) Love it! Thanks so much for all the love! Hope you continue to love WFL like I do! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

He cowers away from me as he stops the car immediately, the car jerking forward roughly.

Edward holds his arms up quickly, shielding himself from my attack as I continue to hit him and scream at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he yells in my face, grabbing by my shoulders and pinning my arms down.

"What the fuck is MY problem? God! You're such a fucking idiot!" I push him off of me and quickly open the door.

My hands are shaking as the adrenaline courses through my body, which, mixed with fear and anger, is overwhelming me.

"Bella, stop! What the fuck?" he yells, grabbing my arm roughly, trying to pull me back into the car.

"Let go of me!" I yank my arm and glare at him.

I manage to break his hold on me and exit the car quickly.

Slamming the door hard behind me, I take off walking.

He's out of his side fast, rounding the front of his car and following behind me as I stomp off into a field.

I can feel the tears threatening to escape, my heart pounding hard in my chest as I cross my arms over my chest, trying holding myself together.

_Jesus Christ._

Edward finally catches up to me and grabs my elbow, forcing me to face him.

"Jesus Bella, what the fuck is going on? I was just trying to have a little fun! I didn't think you would freak the fuck out!"

I clench my jaw and look up at him.

He furrows his brow when he sees the tears on my face and steps forward.

I shake my head and take a step back.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asks quietly, stepping forward again.

This time I let him put his hands on me and I close my eyes as I feel that warmth rush over me.

Even though he pissed me the fuck off just now, his hands still soothe me.

_God, I can't even…_

_Fuck…_

I whimper and squeeze my eyes shut tighter, "You scared me, okay? I lost a friend, Jake, years ago in a car accident. His whole family died, it was horrible. And ever since then, it just scares the shit out of me when people are reckless when driving. So many people have died because of being irresponsible." I shake my head and continue my rant, "And I don't want anything to happen to you. If anything happened to you, I…"

But I can't finish the thought because his lips are abruptly on mine.

He hands find my hips as he deepens the kiss, lifting me up until I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

His hands move down to my ass, holding me to him as I mold myself against him.

He breaks the kiss and puts his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry I scared you."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"Never?"

"Never, ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone see that coming? :) <strong>

**xoxo,**

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

****And check out my other stories! :)**  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: OK, lots of confusion! :) I promise everything will work itself out. Trust me. This chapter is a shorter one and a little different, but it will lead us right where I want us to be. Stick with me, please. Thanks for all the love! It truly means EVERYTHING to me right now. Oh, and Jake and Jacob are NOT the same person. I felt like there were two different Jacobs that Bella had witnessed thru the saga- Jake-the nice, awesome, always there for you, fun guy. and Jacob-the pushy, demanding asshole. So...that's how this idea started. Just stick with me, I promise it will make sense...sorta. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I play his words over and over in my head.

_"Never, ever."_

I'm trying to make myself believe.

But then I picture Jake, and the thought of ever losing Edward like that.

_Oh God…_

I thought I had been able to let go of it, let go of Jake.

Jacob had masked it for so long and then being with Edward, he made it all disappear.

But today, in the car…

No.

I can't lose Edward like I lost Jake.

I can't…

EPOV

She's starting to scare me, her whole frame is quivering and her breaths are coming out all choppy.

I'm trying my best to soothe her but I can't seem to get through to her.

"Bella, baby. Please, you need to calm down."

I put my forehead to hers, breathing in each breath that she takes as she struggles to relax.

"Breathe with me. Feel me, Bella. I'm here."

I pull back from her and quickly reach into my pocket.

Hesitating for just a moment, I decide she needs it and pull out the little blue pill.

"This will help calm you down, okay baby?" I show her the pill before pushing it in between her lips.

"You promise?" she asks quietly before swallowing roughly at the bitter taste. "What is it?"

"Xanax, it'll calm you down sweetheart. Just breathe for me."

I continue to rub her back, kissing her hair and breathing her in.

She snuggles into me and lets out a shuddering breath, her body sagging heavily into mine as her breaths begin to even out.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember the first chapter? ;)<br>**

**Leave me some love please!  
><strong>

**xoxo Laura**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I think a lot of you are figuring out where this is going. I remind you, I don't consider this getting angsty, like I said before, just some extreme drama. I assure you that it was in fact xanax that E gave Bella, it was a 1mg pill, that last I new, were blue. My dear friend was addicted to them for a long time, so I am trying my best at making it realistic. This is another split chapter, do you guys like them or want me to stick to one POV per chapter like I have been? Let me know! Thanks for all the reviews and love!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

It's only a few moments later that I feel Bella begin to stir in my lap.

I look down to find her staring up at me with wide, cautious, dilated eyes.

_Still so beautiful…_

I smile softly and run the back of my fingers down her cheek.

"You okay?" I ask.

She nods, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I shake my head and sigh. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

She kisses my neck lightly and stands up.

I grab her hips quickly as she sways on her feet, smiling when she giggles at herself.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask lightly, pulling her to me as I stand up.

She smiles adorably up at me, turns around and walks back towards the car.

I follow her and watch as she crawls up onto the hood.

She stretches her body out, lying on her back with her arms above her head.

_Damn._

I'm standing there staring at her, taking in her beauty when she snaps her fingers at me.

"You got anything to drink baby?" she asks, smiling because she caught me staring.

I smirk and nod, heading around to the back of the car and opening the trunk.

Seeing the fireworks sitting there, I smile and remind myself not to forget about 'em.

I grab what I need and walk back over to Bella, waving the bottle of vodka at her and laughing when she claps her hands excitedly.

BPOV

We take turns drinking from a fifth of vodka and taking hits off the joint E brought along.

We're laughing and looking up at the clouds, finding hidden pictures within them.

I feel free.

Light.

I can't help but look over and stare at Edward as he looks up at the sky.

My heart melts as I take him in.

His profile is beautiful, the sun shining on the metal and ink stretched out over his body.

I gasp when I look up to find his eyes staring at me intensely.

We just sit there and stare into each others eyes.

Looking.

Breathing.

I blink, breaking his gaze abruptly and lick my lips as I take a deep breath.

_Fuck._

Just one look from him sets my body on fire.

I open my eyes and smirk at him, leaning over to press my lips against his lightly.

Then, taking him by surprise I jump from my spot on his car and take off in a run, shedding my clothes along the way.

"Betcha can't catch me!" I scream and laugh, throwing my shirt over my shoulder towards him.

He's on me fast, laughing and catching me around my waist and twirling me around.

We fall to the ground out of breath and laughing.

Edward looks to me and cups my face, "I'll always catch you."

And suddenly our carefree moment turns intense once more.

* * *

><p><strong>ya dig?<br>**

**xoxo Laura**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi! Happy St. Patty's Day. Please be careful tonight! You mean something to someone, don't risk your life over bad choices. Thank you for those of you that are sticking with me through this, E and Bella are gonna have some tough times ahead, but in the mean time...let's have some fun shall we?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I don't think she understands just how much she means to me already.

I would do _anything_ for her.

I crash my lips to hers, drowning out her moans as I pull her on top of me and letting her feel just how hard she makes me, all the time.

"Mmmm," she groans, breaking the kiss suddenly, only to begin licking and nibbling at my neck and jaw.

She grinds her hips down onto mine as I thrust up and grab her ass, holding her to me as my cock twitches in need against her.

_So good…_

I can feel how warm she is through her jeans.

Can picture how wet she is for me.

_Fuck…_

Bella pulls back and smirks down at me, her hair falling all around her in a beautiful mess.

The sun shining behind her making her glow like an angel.

My angel.

_God she's beautiful…_

Putting her hands on my chest, she leans down and whispers in my ear, "I want you to fuck me on your car, E."

_Oh god…_

I scramble to get up as fast as I can and Bella laughs when I almost fall in my haste.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" I smile, stalking towards her as she backs away with her hands up in front of her.

"No," she giggles and shakes her head fast as she walks backwards.

Her hair falls around her shoulders with her movement, covering her breasts.

That just won't do…

I reach for her just as she makes it to the car and put my hands on her hips.

My fingers dig into her flesh, pulling her to me roughly as I run the tip of my nose along her neck and up to her ear.

"I want you so fucking bad."

I flick my tongue along the shell of her ear, pulling her ear lobe into my mouth and sucking on the little silver hoop there.

"Oh god," she groans, her hands finding their way into my hair and pulling on it hard.

"You want my cock inside of you, baby?" I breathe into her ear, watching as goose bumps appear across her shoulders.

"Please," she whimpers and presses herself closer to me, rotating her hips and seeking some sort of release.

I guide her back and push her down until she is laying the hood of my car, sprawled out before me.

_Fuck…_

She moans at the feeling of the cool metal against her, arching her back and grabbing hold of her tits.

_Jesus…_

She looks fucking glorious as her body begins to move restlessly, her need for me obvious.

I watch as her hands move down her body, not stopping until she reaches her jeans and begins to undo them.

My eyes snap up to hers when she stops and the look in her eyes renders me speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>show me some love, please! :)<br>**

**xoxo **

**Laura**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I've sucked at review replies lately, please forgive me? I promise to do them for this chapter cause I'm caught up on my homework now. So, u ready for some more fun? ;) Unbeta'd.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I'm writhing in need against the hood of his car, the want burning deep inside of me and threatening to explode.

He's not even touching me, at least not with his hands.

I can feel his eyes drinking me in.

The look in them as he just stares at me is dark, full of lust and desire.

I move my hands down my body and begin undoing my jeans.

His eyes don't know where to focus, when finally they stop, looking directly into my eyes.

The need.

The want.

The love.

I gasp.

_Oh god…_

I love him.

I whimper and reach for him, pulling his body down onto mine once he's close enough.

I begin kissing him, licking and sucking on his lips, and pushing my body up into his.

Trying to show him how much I want and need him.

Always.

I can never lose him.

My heart hurts just thinking about it, making me whimper and cling to him tighter.

His groan is loud and vibrates against me as he thrusts his hard cock against me quickly, causing me to break the kiss as I throw my head back in pleasure.

Edward begins kissing down my neck, leaving a hot wet trail over my collar bone, and down to my chest.

His breath is hot and heavy against my breast as he runs his hands down and over my hips, sliding my jeans further down my legs until they're completely off.

He runs the tip of his nose around my left nipple, causing it to tighten around the metal barbell in response.

My hands fly to his hair, scratching at his scalp with my fingernails and tightening my hands into fists as he begins to follow the path with the tip of his hot tongue.

My moans are loud and porn starish, but I couldn't give a fuck at this point.

_Feels so fucking good…_

He sucks my nipple deep into his mouth and bites down onto it harshly, as he flicks his tongue rapidly against the metal.

My body jerks and writhes against him as my eyes clench shut in pleasure.

_Oh god._

I'm gonna fucking come from just his mouth on my nipple alone.

_Jesus._

I look down to him, begging him with my eyes and begin pleading, "Baby, please."

Hearing the desperation in my voice, he closes his eyes and continues his path, kissing down my stomach and to the top my panties.

He places his forehead against my stomach and shakes his head, his panting breaths causing shivers to cascade over my body, from my scalp to the tips of my toes.

_Holy fuck._

"Do you realize how fucking hot you look, spread out for me, on the hood of my car?"

I can only shake my head; my eyes squeezed tightly shut as I arch my body towards him even more.

Needing him.

Edward growls, his hot breath scorching right onto my clit, making it throb painfully.

His hands pull roughly on the sides my underwear, the strings snapping easily in his haste.

_He just fucking ripped my underwear off._

_Holy shit._

Edward moans as he moves his hands down my thighs, not stopping until his hands are behind my knees.

He pushes my legs up and spreads them wide, stretching me out and laying me open before him.

Using one hand, he slips his fingers along my entrance and moans, feeling and seeing how wet I am for him.

He leans back and watches as he spreads my outer lips open, opening me up even more.

I clench the muscles in my pussy together tightly, loving how his eyes darken further as I feel myself leak down onto my ass, knowing he can see it.

"Fuck," he mumbles before leaning down and licking a hot line from my ass, up to the tip of my clit, moaning as he sucks the hardened bundle of nerves into his mouth.

He bites down hard with his teeth just as he pushes two fingers inside of me deeply, curling his fingers and sending me spiraling.

"Shit!" I scream, pushing my hips into his face as I push down on the back of his head with my hands.

Edward doesn't stop his assault, sucking and nibbling on my clit as I begin to hump his face.

_Oh god._

His other hand comes up and pushes down on my stomach.

I begin to shake uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>want one more today? ;)<br>**

**xoxo **

**Laura**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks for the love you guys! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

My body is jerking wildly as I begin to feel an overwhelming need to pee.

I begin to move further up the hood, trying to relinquish his hold on me but he doesn't stop his attack.

"Oh god, it's…it's too much baby, ungh.— oh god!"

He pushes down harder on my stomach as wave after wave of intense heat and pleasure course throughout my body.

I scream as I look up at the clouds above me.

EPOV

I hold her down as best I can as she begins to thrash around, her body seemingly out of control.

_So fucking hot…_

"Fuck yeah," I moan, watching as come begins to squirt out of her pussy in a steady stream.

I latch my mouth onto her and devour every last drop of her, drinking up everything she can give me as she quivers beneath me.

I sound like a ravaged beast eating his last meal, but I can't get enough.

Feeling her throb against my tongue causes my cock to weep, and I feel a drop of pre-cum slide down my length.

Her squirms begin to lessen as her orgasm dies down, so I slow my tongue down in response, giving her a moment to breathe.

I gradually begin to lick circles around her entrance and dip my tongue inside pf her, before seeking her clit once more.

"Jesus, I can't fucking wait to pierce you here," I groan, biting down onto her clit hard with my teeth, picturing the look on her face when I finally get to do it.

_Jesus._

"Oh fuck!"

She jerks against my face roughly and I quickly step away.

BPOV

He pulls back abruptly and removes his shirt, throwing it off to the side.

His tattoos flowing over his arms and chest only fuel the fire deep inside of me, making it rage and burn with pure lust.

I should be embarrassed or worried about the mess I just made, but I don't.

My chest is moving rapidly, the anticipation of feeling him inside of me is overwhelming.

I place my hands behind my knees and hold myself open for him.

His mouth is back on me quickly, biting down on my clit again and lapping at it.

_Holy fuck._

He gets his jeans down and over his hips in a scramble, his cock springing free from the confines of his boxers.

He takes hold of his cock, fisting his hand around it and strokes himself a few times.

Licking my wet pussy once more, he hovers over me and pushes forward with his hips.

The swollen head of his cock pushes against my entrance eagerly, lubing his cock with my come.

He tilts his hips just right and I can't help the moan that erupts from my chest when his cock is finally deep inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>fuck...<strong>

**reviews=love :)  
><strong>

**xoxo **

**Laura**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Morning! :) Love ur reviews! they make my day! Thanks for all the support!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

_Oh god._

Once I'm fully inside her, I grab hold of her thighs and push down, opening her even wider for me.

Her pussy is soaking wet with her come, bright pink and so fucking soft.

_So fucking hot…_

"You like my cock inside of you, huh baby?" I taunt her, pulling my cock all the way out so just the tip is nestled inside of her, knowing how much she wants it.

"Fuck yes, feels so fu—!" her screams catch in her throat as I thrust into her sharply.

My cock easily slides in and out of her sweet pussy with every thrust of my hips.

This isn't nice and slow.

She needs reassurance that I'm here and never leaving her.

I'll give it to her.

I watch my cock as it disappear inside of her, the sun shining on how wet we are together.

So tight.

So warm.

Holy fuck.

My body hovers over hers, relentless as I plunge deep inside of her every time.

My thumbs caress where we are joined, coming together at her clit and rubbing tight circles into it.

I can feel her walls begin to tremble around me.

Not yet.

I push my hips flush against hers and stop, savoring the feeling of her pussy sucking me into its depths as she pulsates around me.

_Jesus fuck…_

"Oh God! Please make me come baby!" Bella moans, her entire body blushing with her excitement as she writhes against me.

_Jesus._

I lean down and wrap one of my hands around that sexy neck of hers.

Attacking her chest with my lips and tongue, I squeeze my hand gently around her neck, feeling her throat flex under my touch.

"Who do you belong to?" I growl, feeling her come slide down onto my balls as her pussy clenches around me.

_Sweet Jesus…_

Her groans are loud, unintelligible words coming out of her mouth as she tries to focus.

I squeeze my hand a little tighter, feeling her swallow and take a ragged breath.

"Who do you belong to?" I demand, my voice harsh as I place my forehead against hers, pushing her deeper into the metal of the car.

"Oh, God! You, always you!" she cries out, her eyes clenched shut almost as if she is in pain.

But, I know better.

"That's right baby," I smile. "You are MINE!" I growl before pulling my hips back and slamming into her.

I begin pounding my cock into her sweet pussy as hard as I can, relentless in my thrusts as I take her.

"Fuck!" she screams, her body slick with sweat as she meets my thrusts with her own.

"Come on my cock baby, give it to me!" I taunt her, breathing into her ear, knowing just what she needs.

I rub the head of my cock against her g-spot, feeling her pussy squeeze my cock tightly.

_Fuck._

Shoving my tongue in her mouth, I swallow her moans as she begins to grunt and shake.

God, she's beautiful when she comes.

I feel my balls begin to tighten.

She feels too good.

"Fuck yeah baby, you want my come inside of you?"

She shakes her head back and forth fast, whimpering and thrashing around.

"Come on me baby, mark me. Make me yours!" she demands.

Her words do me in.

I feel the tingles rush over my body and pull out of her quickly.

Grabbing my cock tightly, I stroke it a few times before thick, hot streams of come shoot all over her pussy and stomach.

My eyes roll back into my head as I savor in the feelings rushing through me.

My breaths are harsh as I slump forward and place my forehead against her chest, panting for breath and trying to clear my head.

_Holy shit…_

"Fuck," she whimpers, her arms coming up and holding me to her. "I love you so much, E."

I stop breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>ugh...<strong>

**reviews=love :)  
><strong>

**xoxo **

**Laura**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Morning! FF is being fail lately, but I still wanted to update. Let me know if you're still with me! :) Not beta'd.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The look on his face as he comes all over me is deliciously sinful.

No one should look that fucking good.

But god, he does.

And he's _mine_.

His forehead lands on my chest and I hold him to me, running my fingers through his damp hair.

The emotions running through me are making me dizzy, my head a jumbled mess.

"Fuck," I whimper. "I love you so much, E."

I feel like I'm floating.

The way he took me like that, dominating my body and my mind.

_Fuck._

I concentrate on taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly, the high from…well, everything…making me light headed for a moment.

I open my eyes and focus on the clouds above to center me a little more.

"Jesus, I don't think I can move!" I laugh lightly, wondering why he's so quiet.

I nudge him with my hand, urging him to look at me and when he does, I don't understand the sadness I see lingering in his eyes.

EPOV

_I love you. _

Hearing her say the words shock and scare me at first, I'll admit.

But once my heart starts to beat again, I feel this…warmth wash over me.

_Jesus_, it felt good to hear her say it.

_She doesn't even realize she said it asshat!  
><em>

Shit.

Pretend like it didn't happen.

_Right…_

I look up at her and smile, not able to help myself as I take in her flushed cheeks.

_So beautiful…_

I'm a lucky son of a bitch, that's for sure.

Her eyes are questioning me, but I quickly swoop up and kiss her.

"Let me grab a towel from the back," I murmur against her cheek as I step back.

I need a moment to collect my thoughts.

I pull my jeans back up and over my hips, fastening them quickly.

She nods her head and blushes lightly as she begins to squirm uncomfortably.

_Jesus…_

I shake my head and smile as I walk back around to the trunk, popping it open and grabbing a towel from inside.

Throwing it over my shoulder, I grab the fireworks out too.

The sun is starting to set, almost dark enough to have some more fun before heading back to my place.

I need to see her beautiful smile, instead of seeing those questioning eyes on me.

We're not ready to admit our feelings, that much is obvious.

She just told me she loved me in the heat of the moment, and doesn't even realize it.

We have a lot of talking to do still.

Today was evident of that.

There are some things that still need to be said, things we don't know about the other.

But, I'm all in...I'm not letting her go.

I shut the trunk and make my back towards Bella, handing her the towel and setting the box down beside her.

She peeks inside as she sits up, her eyes lighting up and giving me a mischievous grin when she sees what's inside.

I smirk and grab her clothes, handing them to her as she finishes cleaning up and pull my own shirt back over my head.

I reach into the box and grab one of the fireworks out, waving it around dramatically.

Her smile is huge and I would do anything to keep that smile there.

"Ready to light up the sky?"

* * *

><p><strong>so...yeah, Bella is a little out of it. lol Thank god SOMEONE is thinking clearly...<br>**

**reviews=love :)  
><strong>

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry, RL seems to get in the way sometimes. Forgive me? Ready for some drama? Not beta'd.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We laughed and ran around in the fields all night, chasing each other with fireworks and drinking some more.

Seeing his eyes light up and the smile on his face calmed everything within me that was threatening to boil over before.

I need to tell him about the dreams, explain everything to him, and tell him everything.

But for one night, I let go and immerse myself in just him.

The next morning, I wake up before him and can't help but stare at him.

Thinking about how thankful I am to have found him.

How do you explain to someone that in just a couple of weeks, they have become your entire world?

I hate that I reacted the way I did yesterday, but memories of Jake just came rushing back and I couldn't help it.

But instead of Jake dying, I had envisioned Edward in his place.

And I just _can't_.

I close my eyes and sigh lightly, becoming anxious again.

I quietly slip out of bed and pad my way to the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind me.

Turning around, I look at myself in the mirror and frown.

My eyes are wide and I can feel my pulse begin to quicken.

_Jesus._

I brace my hands against the counter and lean forward, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

What was that pill Edward gave me last night?

I open his medicine cabinet quickly and I'm shocked at how many pills bottles I see.

There are seven large prescription bottles, varying contents in each sitting there on the shelf.

I furrow my brow.

What is he doing with so many?

Does he take all of these?

I sigh and shake my head, my need for that carefree feeling from last night overpowering my thoughts for now.

My hands tremble as I reach up and take one out at a time, reading each label, hoping to remember what it is he gave me.

Vicodin…no.

Oxycontin…no.

Morphine…no.

Flexeril…no.

Adderall…no.

Ambien…no.

Xanax…yes.

I remember Edward telling me it was xanax.

I smile in relief and pop open the top, shaking the bottle until one falls into the palm of my hand.

Placing it on my tongue, I turn on the faucet and drink some water, helping the pill slide easily down my throat.

I sigh and stand back up, looking over at the collection of pills he has.

_Definitely going to be asking about that…_

I turn around and remove my shirt and panties, turning on the shower and letting it warm up for a moment.

Taking deep breaths, I feel my heart beat begin to even out and relax.

After putting all the pill bottles back into the medicine cabinet, I step into the shower.

The hot water feels amazing on my neck and back, soothing away the tenseness in my muscles.

Standing there letting the water run over me, I hear the bathroom door open and smile to myself.

I turn my head slightly and watch through clear glass as he shuts the door behind him.

He looks at me and he grins.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks, already removing his boxers as he walks towards the shower.

I pull the glass door to the side and smile, moving further under the hot water to make room for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Still with me? :)<strong>

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I suck, I know. RL plus FF hating me...urgh. Anywho. Let's clear something up again, Jacob was Bella's bf in the beginning, Jake is her friend that died in a car accident. As I have said before, I always saw two sides of Jacob, the fun friend-Jake, and the jealous asswipe-Jacob. K? :) Oh, and cause you all rock and I couldn't post yesterday, her is a longer chap! :) Thanks for all the reviews and support! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I hear the water running in the bathroom and smile as I begin to wake up.

My morning wood aching for some relief and...

Wet Bella?

Yes, please.

Hopping out of bed, I make my way over to the door and open it, the steam from the shower rushing forward.

Closing the door quickly behind me, I look up and grin as I see her watching me.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask, removing my boxers and leaving them on the floor as I walk towards her.

She slides open the glass door with a smile and moves under the water, making room for me.

I step inside and slide the door closed, my arms automatically reaching for her and pulling her to me.

Grinding my cock into her ass, I kiss her neck and whisper, "I missed you when I woke up. I need you, baby."

Her moan echoes around the shower as her body slumps against me.

"I need you too, so much."

I turn her around quickly and crash my lips to hers, moaning when she finally touches me.

She runs her hands up my chest, her fingers pulling and twisting at the barbells that run through my nipples.

I groan into her mouth as she sucks on my tongue, my hands touching and rubbing every inch of her that I can.

I maneuver us around so that I'm under the water and her back to my chest.

Her gasp sends shivers down my spine as it turns into a moan.

"Bend over," I tell her, smiling at how fast she complies.

_Goddamn..._

She leans down quickly, her elbows automatically resting onto the bench seat in front of her as she spreads her legs open wider.

_Jesus._

Taking my cock in my hand I rub it along her entrance, causing her to moan and buck against me.

I rub the head of my cock against her clit, the metal ball catching slightly on her hardened bundle of nerves.

She whimpers and writhes against me.

"Fuck baby, please!" she groans and pushes her hips back against mine.

Placing my hands on her hips, I slam my cock deep inside of her in one hard thrust.

"Oh god," I groan, bending down and placing my forehead between her shoulder blades.

All that can be heard is our panting breaths as the water pours down over my back.

Her pussy is squeezing my cock so hard already.

_Fuck._

I place kisses along her spine as I stand back up.

She looks over her shoulder at me, and the lust in her eyes almost renders me stupid.

"Fuck me, E. Please."

_Oh god…_

Placing my hands around her hips, I start thrusting my cock slowly in and out of her pussy, teasing her.

I put one of my hands at the small of her back, pushing down as my thumb grazes over her tight little ass.

She arches her back even more, pushing her ass up even more, the pad of my thumb pushing against her puckered hole.

I can feel her tighten against my thumb and moan at the thought of my cock inside her ass.

"I'm taking you here soon," I groan and push my thumb inside of her tight hole, and begin pounding my cock into her tight, wet pussy.

Her grunts and groans are loud and feed the overwhelming pleasure threatening to burst already.

Her pussy pulsating around my cock and her ass squeezing my thumb is sensory overload.

"Jesus fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good."

I tilt my hips just right, knowing I'm hitting the right spot as her body begins to tenses up.

"Touch yourself baby," I demand, my thrusts becoming relentless as I slam my cock into her.

"Oh god!" she screams, her pussy clamping down onto my cock.

_Jesus fuck._

I slow down my thrusts, feeling every inch of my cock being sucked in and out of her tightness is fucking sublime.

My hands clamp down on her hips harshly as I thrust into her a few more times, coming inside of her for what seems like forever.

I wrap my arms around her and slump against her, my heart beating erratically against her back.

"Holy shit," I pant, sliding sensitive cock out of her slowly and helping her stand back up.

"You can say that again," she mumbles as she turns to me and slides her arms around my waist, placing her head against my chest.

"Holy shit," I say again, laughing lightly as I run my hands up and down her back.

She looks up at me and smiles softly, but as her eyes meet mine she frowns and looks away.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, pulling on her chin and forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>uhoh... still with me? let me know what you think!<br>**

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Wow, you guys rock you know that? So excited to see you all in for the ride! Thank you so much for all the love and reviews, they mean so much to me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"What? What's wrong?" he asks, pulling on my chin so that my eyes meet his.

"We need to talk," I say, sighing and stepping out of the shower before he even gets a chance to reply.

I begin drying myself off quickly and head towards the bedroom.

I hear him curse and turn the water off, following behind me and mumbling to himself as he dries off.

I look up as he is pulling his boxers over his hips.

"You say to me, 'we need to talk' and then you walk away?" he scrunches his face and shakes his head. "No good things have ever come after the words 'we need to talk', Bella. What the fuck is going on?"

Pulling one of his shirts over my head quickly, I walk past him back into the bathroom, brushing my shoulder against him lightly as I go by.

I open up his medicine cabinet and stand there, waiting for him to catch up.

"Are these all yours?" I ask, pointing over my shoulder as I face him, finally looking him in the eye.

His eyes widen for a moment and then he places his hands on his hips.

"You're snooping through my shit now?" he asks, furrowing his brow and shaking his head slightly.

"Do NOT even go there. What the hell are you doing with so many fucking pills, huh?" I demand, reaching up and pulling out every pill bottle and placing them on the counter roughly.

I stare at the array of pills for a moment, then take a deep breath and look at him again.

"Do you take all these?" I ask quietly, my voice trembling slightly.

I need to know what is going on here, I _have_ to know.

"You really think I could function, if I took all those pills? Open your eyes, Bella! We spend most of our time together and they aren't even in my fucking name! Jesus!" He runs both of his hands through his hair and sighs, "I sell some on the side for some extra money when the shop is slow."

His words linger in the air, and I'm not sure if I'm happy, or even more upset…knowing he deals them instead of taking them.

And I know he's right, I would have noticed if he took that many pills, because he'd be fucked up.

But…

Why does it still scare me?

"What were you doing in there anyway?" he asks, coming towards me and not stopping until his hips press into mine, pushing me back into the counter behind me.

_Do not look into his eyes…_

_Do not look at his almost naked body…_

"Nothing," I mumble, suddenly feeling really stupid.

I mean, it's not a big deal, right?

He hums, running his nose along my cheek and jaw, being the distracting fucker that he is.

"How did I not know you're a dealer?" I blurt out before he can go any further.

He laughs lightly and brushes my wet hair over my shoulder, "First of all, I'm not some big time dealer, alright? Second, we've only been together a few weeks babe and the shop has been steady. I haven't needed to, except a couple here or there for the regulars. That's why I had the xanax on me last night."

My eyes meet his when he mentions the xanax and I know he can see it in my eyes, because he just stares at me for a moment, but he doesn't say anything about it.

Instead, he asks me something I wasn't anywhere near prepared for.

* * *

><p><strong>huh, how do you think they handled that? Let me know your thoughts!<br>**

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: OMG! You guys are blowing me away! Freaking love ur reviews! This is a shorter one, but it brings us right where I want us to be. And I think a couple of you guessed what he was going to ask and where this may be leading. ;) TRUST ME...*cough* Andrea *cough* lol oh and not beta'd ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Bella obviously likes the xanax, and I can see it in her eyes that she took another one, plus her calm demeanor about everything.

I'm definitely going to need to keep an eye on that, I don't wanna see her go through that shit, ever.

It's not fun watching someone withdrawal from pills, so I can't imagine seeing _her_ go through that.

She isn't freaking out about the fact that I'm dealing a little and that could be because of the xanax, but I really hope she understands that it's temporary.

It's not like I want to do it.

But, sometimes things get tough and you gotta do what you gotta do.

I want her to trust me and the fact that I would never leave her

I know that's what her problem is, I could see it in her eyes and in the way she got so upset about the car incident.

I was in control, I knew what I was doing, I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The things I feel for her?

_Jesus. _

And I know she feels it too.

But she's scared.

Shit, so am I, it's fucking overwhelming.

But, fuck.

I want her...all the time.

"Move in with me?"

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

_Stupid idiot!_

I close my eyes and wait.

And wait…

Her silence isn't helping the fucking nerves racking havoc on my stomach right now.

"You're serious?" she asks, her voice low and unsure.

I sigh and lean down, placing my forehead against hers and pull her against me.

"We spend all our time together and you spend the night here every night anyway, so why not?"

"It's pretty fast."

"I know."

"We've only known each other a few weeks."

"I know."

"We still need to talk about a lot of stuff, E."

"I know, baby. We will."

She pulls back and looks me in the eye, searching for something.

I don't hide anything from her.

The fact that I think I've fallen in love with her is probably written on my fucking forehead by now.

_Jesus._

"Okay," she whispers, so softly I almost don't hear it.

But I do.

Hear it, that is.

I attack her lips with my own, smiling as she giggles into my mouth, her arms wrapping around my neck.

She clings to me, and I can feel how fast her heart is beating against my chest.

Pulling back, she looks up at me and smiles.

"I need to call Alice and Rose, let them know I'm coming to get my stuff, huh?" she asks, biting down on her lip.

Jesus, even her eyes are shining.

I nod my head quickly and begin kissing her neck, her body molding against mine.

"You have a lot of stuff to move?" I ask, nibbling at her neck.

"Mmmmm…kinda. I don't know."

Her breathless answer has me smiling like a lunatic as I lean away from her.

I look down at her; her eyes are closed, beautiful smile on her face.

_Fuck._

_Yeah, definitely love._

"Why don't you go give them a call, see when we can head over there? I'll call a few of my buddies to help out, I think one of them has a truck."

"Okay," she says, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss me quickly before turning around and heading into the bedroom.

I watch her as she walks away, smiling like a fool.

First things first though, hide the pills.

Then, call Emmett and Jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>is that what you were expecting? ;)<strong>

**still have LOTS planned for these two...this is gonna be my longest fic ever. lol  
><strong>

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Holy cow! I am blown away at the response that this has received. I cannot thank you enough for all of your kind words and support. I deeply apologize for the long wait. Life has given me some rotten lemons lately and it just kinda ruined my mojo and I needed time. I appreciate that you all are sticking with me, I cannot thank you enough. :) Oh, and not beta'd! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We're moving in together.

Or, rather, I'm moving in with him.

Oh god…

I've been avoiding Alice and Rose since the night I met E.

They're going to flip the fuck out on me, I just know it.

_Shit._

I make my way into the kitchen and lean against the counter, staring at my phone as if it has all the answers.

Hovering over Rose's name first, I decide to text instead of calling them.

Lord knows I don't need to hear what they have to scream at me.

_Hey, are you guys going to be around today? ~B_

I bite my lip and wait, deciding to make some breakfast while I'm waiting.

Gathering everything I need to make pancakes and sausage, I hear my phone vibrate on the counter.

I reach over and pick it up.

_Where the FUCK have you been? ~R_

I sigh and text back quickly.

_You know where I've been Rose, are you guys going to be around today? I need to come and get the rest of my stuff. ~B_

Setting the phone down, I hear Edward laughing as he makes his way into the kitchen.

He smiles at me as he enters, brushing up against me as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Dude, I know. Yeah, I'll call you back in a few. See ya."

His arms are around me in an instant and I smile in response to the warmth running through me already.

This is why it feels right.

I can't explain it.

It just is…

I hear my phone vibrate across the counter top, but I can't find it in me to care as I feel Edward's lips run along the side of my neck.

My eyes close and I tip my head to the side, giving him better access to nibble and suck at the sensitive skin.

"Emmett and Jasper said they don't have anything going on and can help us out whenever we need them," he murmurs against my skin, his hot breath sending sparks of pleasure straight to my already aching center.

_Fuck._

His scent surrounds me as his hands roam over my hips and up my sides, pulling me back into him.

His hard cock nestled perfectly against my ass and I can't help but grind back against him.

_Jesus…_

What were we talking about again?

My phone vibrates across the counter top once more.

I sigh loudly and hang my head in obvious defeat.

Edward laughs lightly as he reaches for it and hands it to me.

"I'll get started on breakfast, you go handle them okay?" he says as he kisses the side of my head.

I nod as I turn away, opening the text from Rose first, knowing there's one from Alice waiting.

_What do you mean get the rest of your stuff? You're moving out! ~R_

I sigh, reading Alice's text next.

_You're moving out? ~A_

Settling down onto the couch, I curl up and stare vacantly out the large window across from me.

The thoughts running around in my head force me to close my eyes and rest my head against my arms.

This is a pretty huge step.

Alice and Rose…

They won't understand.

They're gonna try and talk me out of it.

But, I don't think there's anything in this world that could change my mind right now.

Especially about Edward.

I love him.

_Jesus._

I blink away the tears that are threatening to spill over and smile softly.

Sitting up, I look at my cell phone and type out the best response that I can give them, hoping they can find it in themselves to accept this and trust me.

_You both have been my best friends for so long and I love you guys so much, words can't even describe. But, I love him, so much. Edward has given me something worth living for; I don't feel the hurt or the depression anymore. Please. Just let me do this. Trust me. I'll be okay. You don't need to worry. Okay? We'll be over around four this afternoon to get my things; some of Edward's friends will be helping as well. It's right, just trust me. Please. See you both around four. ~B_

"Babe, breakfast is ready," I hear his smooth voice pull me away from my thoughts and back to the present.

I turn my phone off after sending the message to both Alice and Rose.

I won't let them ruin this for me.

"Coming!" I say quickly, standing up from the couch and making my way back into the kitchen, back to him.

I need to tell him I love him.

And I will.

Tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Good for Bella! Right? What'd you think? Let me know! :)<br>**

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I love you. True Facts. Hope you like it! :) **

**Oh, and not beta'd! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Em and Jazz were more than excited to meet the girl who has captured my attention lately.

I know they'll love her just as much as I do.

If only her friends felt the same way.

They're fiercely protective of Bella, that much is sure.

But, why?

She's holding my hand tightly within both of hers, and I can feel how clammy her hands are.

I know she's anxious and the earlier xanax she took is starting to lose its effect.

Emmett and Jasper are following behind us in Em's truck, having already met us at my place a little bit ago.

I can't help but smirk as we get closer to her place, thinking about earlier when they met.

_Bella's sitting on the counter as I stand between her legs, my hands on her hips as I step closer._

_We had just finished a late lunch and I was doing dishes as she sat on the counter next to me._

_I couldn't help myself._

_She looked too delicious just sitting there._

_I needed her._

_My hard cock is pressing right against where I know she needs me most._

_Her whimpers and moans going straight to my head._

_Both of them._

_Her tongue is doing magical things inside my mouth as her hands pull me closer, gripping my shirt tightly in her hands._

_Just as she begins to grind against me and her hands begin to reach for my pants, the door bursts open and a loud voice booms throughout the kitchen._

_"Honey! I'm home!" Emmett yells as Bella squeaks in surprise, pulling back quickly and looking at me with wide eyes._

_I sigh and shake my head, "Why the fuck did I give you a key again?"_

_"Cause you loooooove me!" Emmett sings all lovey dovey and shit._

_I smile and kiss her one more time on those soft, pink lips before adjusting myself and turning to my two best friends._

_Emmett's already wiggling his eyebrows at me while Jazz just stands there smiling and shaking his head._

_I grin and shrug my shoulders; not at all sorry for the show they walked in on. _

_Walking over to greet them, I pull Bella into my side as she jumps off the counter and tries to make sure all of her clothes are in place._

_"Emmett, Jazz, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, these two idiots are my best friends. Sometimes."_

_"Fuck you!" Emmett laughs as he steps towards Bella, "This fucker thinks he's funny." He points at me with his thumb. "I'm Em and you, Miss Thing, must be the one that has stolen our friend."_

_I know he's just giving her a hard time and doesn't mean it, but when Bella looks up at me with wide, uncertain eyes; it makes me want to pummel the fucker._

_"Such an ass," I hear Jasper mumble from behind him._

_"What? She did." Emmett huffs loudly._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," Jasper steps in front of Em, shooting him a disapproving look. "And don't mind that idiot. You've obviously made E happy and that's good enough for me," Jasper says, holding out his hand to Bella with a smile on his face. _

_Bella's eyes finally look up at him and they widen._

_My eyes snap to Jasper's in question. _

_Giggles erupt from within her tiny frame as she covers her mouth to try and stop them. _

_I'm starting to question her sanity._

_I mean…_

_What the fuck?_

_My eyes are going back and forth between Jasper and Bella as if I'm watching a tennis match, wondering what the hell is going on and what is so funny._

_"Oh my god!" she wheezes in between her laughter, her arms wrapping around herself as she bends over._

_"I give! What the fuck is so funny?" Emmett bellows, throwing his arms up._

_Her breaths are choppy as she tries to calm herself down, her cheeks bright red from laughing so hard._

_She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and holds onto my arm as she takes a deep breath and says, "__Alice__ has the biggest crush on him!" _

_Her eyes holding a gleam of, mischief?_

_"Who?"_

_"What?" _

_"No way."_

_All three of us speak at once and Bella shakes her head._

_"You work over at that book store on the corner Fifth and __Main__, right?" she asks, looking back at Jasper._

_He nods, still confused._

_"My friend Alice goes in there at least once a week, just to see you! I swear she's borderline obsessed!" Bella explains, smiling at the coincidence. _

_Jasper's eyebrows shoot up as Emmett snickers behind him._

_I can't help the smirk that appears on my face as I get where she's going with this._

_Maybe moving will be easier then we thought._

_Nice._

I'm brought back to the present when I feel Bella squeeze my hand.

"Right there, just park wherever," she points to the building just ahead.

After parking the car, I look down at her and smile.

"You ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know whatcha thought! :)<br>**

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay...For those of you that don't know I have been sick and went to the hospital last night to find I have walking pneumonia. So, please stick with me through the not-so-frequent-updates-like-I-promised. Forgive me? Thanks so much for all the love and reviews you have given me, they mean so much...you have no idea. Thank you. Oh, and not beta'd! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I still can't believe that Jasper is Edward's friend.

I smile to myself as I look out the window, watching the buildings go by as we make our way to my apartment I share with the girls.

Alice is going to flip.

Maybe she'll actually even be speechless for once.

Yeah…nevermind.

Alice speechless?

Never in a million years…

Noticing we're getting close to the apartment, I point Edward where to pull into and tell him to park wherever.

I can feel his eyes on me after he parks the car and turns it off, so I turn and look up at him.

The smile on his face is infectious as he says, "You ready?"

I nod my head and lean up to kiss him lightly.

But he has other plans when I feel his tongue slide along my bottom lip.

His hands reach for me, one sliding into my hair and grasping it tightly in his fist while the other molds to the side of my face, holding me to him.

Fuck.

So good.

I gasp into his mouth suddenly when his hand quickly moves from my face to cup my pussy, pressing his fingers against the seam of my jeans, pushing right against my clit.

_Oh god…_

My eyes roll back into my head as the sparks of pleasure shoot through my body, covering me instantly.

_Damn this man and his powers…_

Just as his tongue begins to slide deliciously against mine, there's a sharp, rapid knock on the window.

My eyes snap open and land directly on Emmett and Jasper.

Who are just standing there, watching through E's window and grinning like idiots.

Thank god E's basically hovering over me so they can't see anything, not that they could anyway since I have clothes on, but still.

My mini heart attack begins to subside from the interruption as Edward slowly removes his hand from my aching center.

Edward's head lands on my shoulder and he huffs as I shake my head.

Jesus, we're never going to be able to get rid of them, are we?

Or, maybe we can.

I feel his lips move along the side of my neck as he murmurs, "Let's go get this done, I don't want an audience for the things I have planned for you."

I can't help the moan that bursts forth as I nod my head against his, eager for what he has planned.

He chuckles lightly and I can feel his chest move against mine.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

I close my eyes for just a moment before I lean back and stare at him.

Placing my hands on either side of his face, I lean my forehead against his.

Closing my eyes, I fight back the urge to cry as the overwhelming feelings struggle to burst forth.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asks, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"For everything."

He kisses my closed eye lids before placing a single kiss on the end of my nose, causing me to giggle and back away.

"You never have to thank me, Bella. I'd do anything for you."

His words wash over me and cause a sense of peace to settle inside of me.

Edward winks at me before getting out of the car and I follow suit.

Hand in hand with Dumb and Dumber behind us snickering, we walk up to my apartment door.

I stop as we reach the door, turning around and facing the three men behind me.

"Give me a minute? I need to talk to them first before we just start moving all my stuff out."

"Of course, baby. We'll wait out here, whenever you're ready," Edward says before kissing me on the forehead and encouraging me to enter the apartment.

I look back at him and smile one last time before I turn around and open the door, ready to face anything it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was a shorty... Let me know what you think!<br>**

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: *peeks out from behind heaps of homework* Please forgive me for the delay, and thank you so much for sticking with me. I love you all and thank you so much for all of your support. Not beta'd ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I stand there and take in the apartment I've shared with my two best friends.

We've spent five years of our lives in this apartment.

Drunken nights.

Horrid hangovers.

Study sessions.

Arguments.

Girl nights.

New jobs.

The three of us have been through everything together and this isn't easy.

Of course I'm going to miss them, they're my best friends.

But it's not like I'll never see them again.

I'm just moving out.

It was going to happen to one of us eventually and they're just going to have to accept that it's happening to me first.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in Alice!" Rose exclaims, pulling me out of me thoughts.

I look up to find both of them standing there with their arms across their chests, giving me that look.

You know the one, the one that instantly makes you feel like shit about your choices even though you know you shouldn't.

Yeah, that one.

I sigh and smile slightly at them, not sure what to even say.

It's not goodbye, right?

Alice saves me from my inner turmoil and barrels into me, hugging me tightly as she begins to ramble.

"You can't leave us Bella. I don't know what mind games that guy is playing with you but you can't just move in with him after knowing him for what, a month? I swear he's no good for you Bella. You've never acted like this before. You have to understand we're just looking out for you, if anything happened..."

I hold up my hands and step away from her before she can go any further.

"Alice, please stop. You don't know him, so please don't even begin to judge him. He gets me, just like I get him. I can't explain it Alice, but I love him."

They both gasp as the words leave my mouth.

I can feel the tears in my eyes already, knowing what they're thinking.

"You love him, already?" Rose asks gently, walking over to sit on the couch.

Alice and I follow suit and sit down as well.

"Yeah, I do. I love him so much already you guys, it's overwhelming and terrifying, but I do. So much."

I try and look at them through blurry eyes.

Damn emotions.

I told myself I wouldn't cry.

"Have you told him about Jake and everything that happened afterwards?" Alice asks softly, placing her hand on mine.

I nod my head gently, "I haven't told him everything, but he knows about Jake's passing."

"You need to tell him everything, Bella."

"I know Rose; it's not that easy though, okay? I don't want him to think I'm some pathetic person, ya know?" I look down at my hands, wishing I had another xanax to calm my racing heart and sweaty palms.

"Who's outside?" Alice asks as she squints her eyes to see through the blinds of the front window.

I giggle lightly and wipe the tears from my face, knowing Alice is in for one hell of a surprise.

"Edward and a couple of his friends, they came to help me move my stuff," I explain.

"So, you're really doing this then, you're leaving us."

I roll my eyes at Rose and stand up, "I'm not leaving you guys, I'm just moving out."

"Same difference," Rose huffs and stands as well.

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you Alice," I smile mischievously.

Alice's eyebrows raise in question as I walk to the door.

I open it just a crack and can't help the beaming smile that appears on my face when I see E standing there, leaning up against the wall and waiting for me.

He winks at me when he notices the door open and walks towards me, "You ready baby?"

I nod quickly, the smile on my face infectious it seems as he smiles back.

I lean up quickly to kiss him, placing my hands on his chest as I tug gently on his lip ring with my teeth.

Edward growls quietly, his chest rumbling against my hands.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "You're going to pay for that."

His warm breath washes over my neck, sending a shiver of need and lust over me.

Stepping back, I wink at him before opening the door further, allowing the guys to walk in.

"Alice, Rose. You've met Edward, and I'd like you to meet his friends Emmett and Jasper."

The squeak that leaves Alice is comical to say the least and I'm happy that for once, I'm not the one blushing as bright as a tomato.

"Well goddamn Bella, you didn't tell me your friends were hot," Emmett says loudly, clapping me on the shoulder as he steps towards Rose.

Rose's eyes widen as she takes in Emmett's hulking frame.

Did I mention Rose likes her men big?

I snicker behind my hand as Jasper walks towards Alice; the look on her face is priceless.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Alice."

I notice her eyes roll back into her head as she closes her eyes, hearing his southern twang.

Alice has a thing for southern men.

As I take in the scene before me, Edward puts his arms around my waist from behind, placing his chin on my shoulder.

I lean my cheek against his as he murmurs, "See, everything's gonna be alright."

Turning my head, I smile at him, thankful this is going to be easier than we had imagined and glad that it seems my two best friends have found their matches.

And for once in my life, it feels like everything actually will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<br>**

**Check out my new O/S, Simple Man written for the Flight4Bobby Compilation...and let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**xoxo **

**Laura**

**P.S. Wanna join my madness? Join my group on facebook! FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair ~come find me! :)**

******And check out my other stories! :)****  
><strong>


End file.
